


Hope's Peak America 2: Sayonara, Psychopaths

by LunaVA



Series: Hope's Peak America Trilogy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVA/pseuds/LunaVA
Summary: When one killing game ends, another one begins. After 14 students of Hope's Peak College got trapped in the Testing Bureau of Rare Praxeology, they're forced to kill each other in order to escape. The catch? All of them are criminals. None of them can trust any others.





	1. Prologue

You thought your life was difficult? Try going to a juvenile prison for a crime you never thought was illegal. Yeah, I con people into buying faulty shit, I didn’t know that was punishable by law. Heh, I guess that’s why they call me the Ultimate Con Artist, since I can convince people of anything.

Oh, shit, right, I need to introduce myself or else this story will go nowhere fast. Heh, I’m Xiaosi Quan Trent. Yeah, I’m chinese, who cares? I was adopted into a great family. My bro, Morgan, he might dress weird but he’s one of the most caring people I know, and I know a lot of people. I have a lot of contacts. Especially the ones at Hope’s Peak College. 

Yeah, I got into that school on a whim, which is weird because I don’t even remember going to college. Well, I remember going to school one day with Luthor Kraemer, the Ultimate Chess Player, but nothing else after that. I don’t know if I forgot or if I just never went.

But my story begins here. People will die, but you already knew that. Why else would you bother listening to someone like me? No matter, the day this all started, I woke up in a strange room. Now, this room was like, 100% blue and stuff. It was weird, I didn’t even like the color blue. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.

“Good morning, Master! Would you like to test your charisma skills on me?” The voice asked, sounding a bit robotic but rather happy.

“What the hell? What am I doing here?” I called out, confused by the entire predicament. 

“I see, so today was the day that the mastermind decided to take away your memories of the past week. Well, then allow me to reintroduce myself! I am the PoCA, otherwise known as the Practitioner of Con Artistry. I am an AI specifically designed to give you experience through your actions!” The voice replied back, answering me as if it was only supposed to answer me.

“Mastermind? What the hell?” I said once more, trying to get to the bottom of why I was even in here. 

“I am not allowed to divulge that information, but your classmates are all gathered in the Cafeteria. I suggest you go forward to meet with them, Master.” PoCA replied back, opening the door to the hallway.

Grabbing onto my head, I left the room. I looked down the hallway, trying to figure out which way to go, until someone accidentally ran into my back.

“Augh! Damn it, I’m sorry, sir! Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to intrude…” The voice spoke from behind my back. 

I scratched the back of my head and turned around. It seemed like the person I ran into was none other than Luthor Kraemer, the Ultimate Chess Player.

“Luthor? You’re in here too?” I immediately asked, wanting to know who else managed to get abducted into this place.

“I am afraid so. But… since we just ran into each other, it may be for the best if we stick together and meet everyone, don’t you think? I have the yearbook with me, as of now.” Luthor replied, trying to find the words to complete his sentence. 

I nodded as he pulled out his yearbook and turned back to the hallway. Once Luthor and I dusted ourselves off, we made our way to the cafeteria once again. As we got there, there wasn’t a whole lot of people, but the Cafeteria was also not in a normal place, so we assumed that no one was able to get there yet. Inside the Cafeteria, there was only a couple people. One of them was rather large and eating food at a fast pace, with his shirt torn everywhere. Several tear marks. The other guy was bald, and just stood there, watching him the entire time. He didn’t wear anything out of the ordinary, just a black shirt and pants.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” The guy in black asked, annoyed.

“Hell no! I need to maintain a healthy diet of getting at least 400,000 calories a day! If I don’t, my muscles will DIE!” The rather buff dude replied, continuing to eat large amounts of food.

“... Uhh…” I accidentally said out loud.

While the buff guy was still eating, the other person turned towards me, and before I knew it, he was up in my face.

“Hmm. I don’t remember you. Are you new here?” He said, analyzing my face.

“Aren’t we all new here?” I replied sarcastically.

“Uh… Oh! I’m sorry for being rude, but yes, we are new here. Isn’t everyone? Well, regardless, my name is Luthor Kraemer, the Ultimate Chess Player, and this is Xiaosi Quan Trent, the Ultimate Con Artist.” Luthor quickly added, trying to make sure I don’t piss anyone off on my first day.

“... Fine. Name’s Vincent Briggs. I’m the Ultimate Pickpocket,” He spoke, as if taking Luthor’s answer to heart, “and the big dude sitting at the table is Craig Overton, the Ultimate Bodybuilder.”

I leaned over to watch Craig again, but he had disappeared from the table. When I looked back from the table, Craig had already managed to catch up.

“Damn, that was a good meal! Only 300,000 more calories to go!” Craig said, slapping his hand on Vincent’s back.

“... You’re a large idiot.” Vincent spoke back, crossing his arms and turning his head slightly away from Craig.

“And you’re a tiny thief! But we can’t win ‘em all!” Craig laughed, thinking that Vincent was joking.

But that really confused me. Was he joking? I was unable to tell.

“We should really find the others.” Luthor whispered into my ear.

“... Go look for the others. We’ll stay here. Tell them how to get to the cafeteria.” Vincent said, straight to the point. 

Luthor nodded and dragged me out of the Cafeteria, but Craig went right back to eating, and Vincent went right back to watching him eat. Their friendship confused me a lot, but I didn’t think it was anything worth noting. After leaving the Cafeteria, we made our way into a giant lab that had a ton of computers with weird satellite images on them. In front of the computers stood 3 girls. One of them was dressed for work and had to wear glasses, and the other two were dressed in very typical sailor uniforms.

“I wonder what would happen if I push this button…?” One of the sailor uniformed girls spoke, trying to figure something out and hitting the machine.

“Please stop, Genevieve. Punching things isn’t going to work.” The girl with glasses said to the girl in the sailor uniform, who I assume was named Genevieve.

“Please, you two! No fighting!” The other girl in the sailor uniform said loudly, nearly crying. 

“Hey!” I yelled loudly, not even understanding any part of the conversation, “Stop that! We aren’t supposed to be breaking anything here!”

“Oh? Are you… actually trying to defend some normal person such as her? That is very kind of you…” The girl with glasses said, pressing her glasses slightly onto her face.

Luthor immediately ran next to me, catching his breath.

“Please excuse him, he hasn’t been here long enough to understand everything yet. I apologize on his behalf.” Luthor gasped, forcing the words to come out.

“Then I guess we should all introduce ourselves. I’ll go first. My name is Shirley Lofn, and I have the title of the Ultimate Secretary.” She replied, holding her position of pressing glasses onto her face.

“A secretary?” I asked quickly, not even realizing what I had just done.

“Yes, it’s a talent, too. Taking notes, writing papers, doing everything just to protect the company. It’s a business in and of itself. Not to mention…” Shirley continued, however, starting to drool from her mouth and covering her chest with her arms, “Sometimes, if you do enough work, you get to have a forbidden relationship with the CEO. Every CEO does this at least once, a sexual relationship with the secretary… it’s absolutely BEAUTIFUL!” 

“H-huh? Forbidden relationships?” I spoke, confused as hell about everything that just happened.

“Not only does it happen in movies, but even a president could do it! FDR cheated on his wife with Lucy Mercer, the social secretary! The relationship was one of the most satisfying things in the history of the presidency! It’s absolutely astounding! Even though he was paralyzed, he still did the dirty work, ahahahah!” Shirley screamed, her drool running out of her mouth at a rather rapid pace.

I turned my attention away from her and decided to let her live out her weird fantasy. I decided to next ask the girl I saw hitting the machines earlier.

“Genevieve, right? I think I heard Shirley say your name.” I decided to ask as the first question, wondering what Shirley meant when she called Genevieve a Normal Person.

“First of all, my name is Genevieve Montgomery, but please call me Jenny. Genevieve is faaaaar too long. Either way, I’m solely just the Ultimate Lucky Student!” She replied, both answering my question and also giving me 20 new ones.

“Ultimate Lucky Student? They allow people like that?” I asked, unintentionally sounding incredibly rude.

“Wow, you’re incredibly rude. Of course they allow people like that, I won a god damn raffle. It’s not rocket science. Asshole.” Jenny continued, starting to get all angry about what I had just said.

“Please excuse him, I don’t think he truly understands the current situation.” Luthor chimed in, trying to save my ass once again.

“Pretty sure we’re just stuck in here. But whatever. I need to go to the Cafeteria.” Jenny said, still angry about the ordeal.

We let her know where the Cafeteria was, and she took Shirley by the arm and dragged her to the cafeteria with her. After that display, there was only one other girl in the room, and she still looked like she was about to cry.

“Be careful around this one, if you say the wrong thing, you might make her cry a lot more…” Luthor warned me.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to walk over to the girl.

“Hey, are you okay?” I said, trying to be kinder to her than I’ve ever been.

“I’m… fine…” She replied, sniffing between the words.

“My name is Xiaosi Quan Trent, and this is Luthor Kraemer. We’re the Ultimate Con Artist and Ultimate Chess Player respectively. Would you mind introducing yourself?” I asked, still trying to be kind.

“... O-okay… but please don’t laugh…” The girl spoke, trying to clear her throat in order to speak, “my name is Kourtney Winn… I’m the Ultimate Pimp…” 

Wait, what the fuck? Ultimate Pimp? This pure and innocent girl? What the fuck?

“Could… you repeat that?” I asked immediately, trying to still be as kind as I could.

“I knew it! I knew you would… Nobody wants to believe me, but I did a lot of work! I have the largest procuring group in america! Of course, my identity has always been anonymous, so I was considered a pimp, which is usually supposed to be for males…” Kourtney continued, still trying to convince us to take her seriously with her talent.

“No, I believe you. I just didn’t expect… you, of all people, to have an interest in procuring.” I replied back immediately. 

“... I’m sorry, but I really must be getting back…” Kourtney replied, shooting off into the hallway to chase after Shirley and Jenny.

Luthor and I just stood there, confused as all hell about what just happened. I almost let out a scream. Luthor actually did let out a scream. Suddenly, as if on cue, someone came running into the room after that.

“IS ANYONE HURT? I HEARD A SCREAM! WHICH ONE OF YOU WANKERS DID IT?” Someone shouted in a heavy British accent. 

We turned around and saw that the person who said this was a girl, looking like she had just came out of the army in all camo gear. I turned to Luthor and he started flipping through the yearbook. He took awhile, so I just walked up to her.

“I’m Xiaosi Quan Trent, and this is Luthor Kraemer. We’re the Ultimate Con Artist and Ultimate Chess Player respectively.” I said, introducing ourselves in a very confident way.

“Angel Barnett, Ultimate Markswoman. Moved here from London a few weeks back. Somehow joined your military, became the best ting at shootin’ a gun, but that’s not the peak ting right now. Us man have to stick together.” She replied, raising several more questions that I didn’t want to even ask yet.

“... I’m sorry, what?” I immediately asked, confused by everything she just said.

“Do you lot not understand what I’m sayin’? I thought it was bait. I guess now that we’re in cunch, it doesn’t matter. I could try to speak american english, but I always muff it up.” She continued, ranting about us to herself.

“... Is your name angel for any specific reason?” Luthor asked, looking at her picture in the yearbook.

“How’d ya get that, fam?” Angel asked, concerned about the yearbook.

“Huh? I thought everyone had one in their rooms… I guess not.” Luthor replied, growing genuinely concerned. 

“Well, I hope you chaps know what we’re up ‘gainst. I need to cut, so would you kindly show me the way to the Cafeteria?” Angel asked, trying to get to the bottom of what was happening. 

We told her the way to the Cafeteria, and she took her leave. I groaned rather loudly, and we decided to walk to the storage area, to see if anyone was in there. To our amusement, there were a few people in there, all male. One of them looked like someone straight out of a Sci-Fi movie, another one looked like a scientist with the hair of Fabio, and the last guy was just a normal person in a skull T-Shirt and shorts, but was also rather short.

“Uhh…” I said unintentionally, without even noticing the sound of my own voice, but apparently no one else heard me.

“I wonder if you could transform right now! I would love to see that…” The guy who looked like Fabio asked in a weirdly seductive tone.

“Maybe we could use your powers to see the ghosts of this building! I’m getting excited! Excitement…” The dude who looked like he was from a sci-fi movie continued.

“The fuck? Why would I transform in front of you, creepy perverted dickhead…” The short guy yelled, rather loudly.

Instead of me defending him, Luthor decided to rush into the fray and stop them.

“Harassment isn’t okay! I will not stand for this! Mind you, I am fairly frail and could not last long in a fight, regardless.” Luthor said, attempting to defend the shorter one. 

I felt like he was going to get his ass kicked so I walked over and defended him.

“If you’re going to bother with him, then you’ll have to bother with me first.” I said, sounding incredibly annoyed by the entire fiasco.

“Hmm… a pair of perfect people. However, neither of you are me so I cannot reciprocate your feelings of sympathy.” The guy who looks like Fabio replied.

“Can you just tell me who you are so I don’t have to keep thinking of you just as ‘the guy who looks like Fabio’?” I asked, trying to contain my patience.

“You want to know little ol’ me? Very well! I am Aurelio Florence, the Ultimate Chemist! I hope we can partake in some excursion in the future!” The guy spoke in the most over-the-top dramatic way. 

“A-a-and I’m Carlos Santiago, the Ultimate Supernatural Investigator! I’m pleased to meet you too! Let’s kick some ghost butt!” The guy who looked like someone from a sci-fi film quickly added, feeling left out.

“My name is Xiaosi Quan Trent, I’m the Ultimate Con Artist. The idiot behind me is Luthor Kraemer, the Ultimate Chess Player.” I replied, hoping that they can get the hell out of here.

Quickly I told them the way to the cafeteria, and they immediately took off, as if scared of whatever might happen next. We turned back to the short kid, introduced ourselves again, and then finally tried asking his talent and name.

“So, what are you? The Ultimate Rugby Player? Ultimate Florist? Ultimate Pastor, what? You don’t look like your looks would match your talent.” I said, sounding incredibly rude.

“Fuck off, none of those are even close to my actual talent. Look, if I told you, you’d just laugh at me and harass me like those two idiots.” The short guy continued, acting like his talent was shameful.

“I mean, we just had a run in with the Ultimate Pimp, who turned out to be the most innocent and pure chick I had ever met. I doubt there’s any way your talent could surprise me more.” I replied, staring intensely at his face.

“... Fine. The name is Skye Verwandeln. I’m the… Ultimate… Magical Girl.” He finished, getting slower as he said his talent.

I really, really wanted to start laughing, I’m not going to even bother lying to you all. But the thing is, I was so shocked that someone like this somehow was a magical girl. It wasn’t something normal.

“... So, like, what? You transform and lose your dick?” I said, sounding far more rude about it than if I had just laughed and walked away.

“H-hey! I’m very self conscious about that! You wouldn’t want to upset the female me… ever. I promise you. If you so much as to see my Magical Girl character, you’ll lose all hope in a fucking instant, you understand me? Now, tell me where the fuck the cafeteria is.” He added, getting really annoyed about the entire thing.

I told him where the Cafeteria was, and after sucker punching me in the gut, he smiled and left the storage area. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I felt ashamed of myself for getting to worked up over absolutely nothing.

“According to the yearbook, we only have three more people to meet. Although, I think two of them we’ll not like all that much.” Luthor said, walking away as I tried to get off the floor.

He looked at me and motioned his arms to come with him, so I ran with one arm on my stomach and we tried to find another area, but it seems like there wasn’t one. In the end, all we did was walk back to the dorms when we heard three people yelling at each other. 

“Heh… you think that I’m paranoid? You’re the one who’s paranoid! I only hear voices all the god damn time, I’d burn this entire fucking building to the ground if I knew where the burning point was…” One of the voices screamed, making us start to run to where the screaming was happening. Once we got there, we saw three more girls. One looked like all her clothes were burned at the tips, one looked like a general sales person, and the last one was wearing a Rick & Morty shirt and a skirt that looked like it was entirely made of Eric Cartman from south park. I could guess all three of their talents without knowing anything about them just from their clothing.

“Chill, peeps. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” The girl with the pop culture clothing laughed, making both of them much madder than usual.

“Then tell this… this… buffoon to stop making a mockery of me!” The saleswoman screamed out.

“Ha! As if, I’d light you on fire before I did anything else, because burning shit is fun. Listen, I even made a song about it! F is for Fire that burns down this building, U is for you’re fucking stupid, N is for nothing you can do to stop me~” The girl with burnt clothing started to sing.

That’s when I finally realized what was happening. Everyone who was here… was fucking insane. Not like, a friendly crazy or anything, but they’re actually fucking psychopaths. Well, except for maybe one or two people but I’m pretty sure everyone here was in for some sort of crime. I remember my brother Morgan telling me that everyone in the 80th class was sent to jail before coming to Hope’s Peak College. I don’t think he ever told me if any of us had been back.

“Hey, stop with your constant arguing!” I yelled, angry since everyone I had run into had done the same thing.

“Ha! I totally agree, you’re all acting out on a fucking trope! We gotta invert that shit!” The pop culture girl yelled, “Oh, right, let’s introduce ourselves, ladies. I’m Tara J. Miller. The J is silent, and I’m the Ultimate Satirist!” 

“Me next! My name is fire, and I love to Jackie Lamb! No, wait, reverse that. I’m Jackie Lamb, and I love to fire! That’s why I’m the Ultimate Pyromaniac! Not just a normal arsonist, hell no. I go all out, baby!” The girl with burnt clothing screamed loudly.

I braced myself for Angel and her heavy accent to come back, but she didn’t. I guess she was too far gone.

“I guess I’m last. I’m Cecilia Elliott, the Ultimate Saleswoman.” The girl dressed as a salesperson confirmed, as if she was the only sane one in the group.

“Well, my name is Xiaosi Quan Trent, the Ultimate Con Artist, and this is Luthor Kraemer, he’s the Ultimate Chess Player.” I replied, not being startled by the two girls with really outlandish personalities.

“I hope we see more of each other…” Cecilia replied, trying to remain calm.

“As they say on my favorite radio station in prison, burn, baby, burn! They also play the ring of fire and Light it up! MY FAVORITE SONGS EVER HAHAHAHAHAAH!” Jackie screamed.

We let them know where the Cafeteria was and were going to head back, so they all joined us. Once we finally got to the Cafeteria, everyone was waiting on something.

“What’s everyone waiting for?” I asked, rather loudly.

“We were waiting on myself, but I had arrived several moments ago, so everyone is just in awe of my presence!” Aurelio called out elegantly, either answering or intentionally ignoring the purpose of my question.

“What a narcissist. I hope you drown or something.” Jenny replied.

“We were waiting for everyone to get here. We have things to discuss.” Vincent replied directly, bluntly answering the question.

“I PROPOSE WE DISCUSS WHY WE’RE ALL HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! I HOPE IT’S TO BURN SOMETHING!” Jackie screamed loudly, like she had no control over her vocal volume. 

“Hell yeah! We need to start burning CALORIES!” Craig yelled after wiping his face from finishing his meal, finally. 

“I suggest we discuss how to cut out of here.” Angel stated, looking rather serious.

“I didn’t see any exits on our way here. I suppose we think of the possibility that there might not be an escape?” Luthor brought up, as if trying to get everyone pissed at him.

“I think that he’s on the right side of the board!” a voice called from behind the table.

Suddenly, without us even noticing it, a small Monochromic bear appeared right on top of the food table.

“H-HEY! THAT’S WHERE I EAT, ASSHOLE!” Craig yelled, as if that was the most important thing happening.

“Aww, did someone hurt their dang gone rumpus?” The bear asked, looking rather intrigued. 

“How about you tell us what the fuck you are and what the fuck is happening, huh?” Skye yelled out, getting pissed off about the idea that there’s no escape.

“Grrr… If you didn’t know, I’m your head scientist, Monokuma, and this is the Testing Bureau of Rare Praxeology! You all came here because Hope’s Peak College refused to take you back after you all got sent to prison for various crimes!” The bear laughed loudly and maniacally.

“I’m sure we know that already…” Cecilia sighed, looking at the floor. 

“A bunch of criminals stuck inside of a laboratory? This is like a 4kids dub of Prison School! Fucking lolz.” Tara laughed.

“But that’s not even the most important part! The best part of it is, if you want to leave, you gotta kill, kill, KILL!” Monokuma continued laughing. 

“... Kill?” Vincent immediately asked.

“Of course, you gotta kill someone in this room and get away with it if you want to leave!” Monokuma replied.

“... So couldn’t we just kill you to leave?” Vincent asked rather bluntly.

“Grrr… No! I’m not someone! I’m somebear! And I’m also the Head Scientist! No one is allowed to harm the head scientist!” Monokuma yelled angrily.

Suddenly, Monokuma threw a bunch of devices into the air, and everyone seemed to catch one. Once I got one, I quickly turned it on. It had my name, and apparently it was a student handbook.

“If you need to review the rules, just look in there. I’ll be watching you if you do anything naughty. That’s what all these cameras are for!” Monokuma laughed.

I looked around the room. I didn’t notice them before, but apparently there were a lot of hidden cameras around the room. It was kind of weird, once I thought about it.

I checked the rules section of the student handbook. I decided to read all of them out loud to the rest of the group.

“1. Students must stay within the school. 2. ‘Nighttime’ is from from 12 pm to 8 am. Students must lock their doors if they are in their rooms by this time. 3. You can explore the Testing Bureau of Rare Praxeology with some restrictions. 4. If any student kills another student, they will become ‘The Blackened’ and graduate unless proven guilty in a class trial. 5. Violence against Head Scientist Monokuma is forbidden unless agreed upon by both parties. 6. As the Blackened, you are only allowed to kill up to 2 students at a time. 7. Additional rules may be added as deemed necessary. That’s what it says, but what the hell is a class trial?” I read and then promptly asked, confused.

“How about you kill someone and find out? But then that person you murdered will never know what a class trial is! Upupupu!” Monokuma laughed once more and then disappeared under the table. 

“K-k-k-kill someone? Uuuu… I don’t know if I can…” Kourtney cried out.

“Dude, if people die here… does this mean this entire laboratory will be infested with ghosts of the dead students? Oh my god, I’m so excited! Of course, I’d never do that myself… heh…” Carlos spoke up, slightly laughing as if to cover his tracks.

“HELL YEAH, LET’S BURN THE PLACE DOWN AND ESCAPE THAT WAY!” Jackie screamed directly into my ear. 

“... Tch. I’m going back to my room.” Skye growled angrily, walking out of the cafeteria. 

Everyone else decided to follow suit, and we all walked back to our rooms. Once I got back to mine, I threw myself on the only thing in my room, the bed. Suddenly, as if I had forgotten she was still there, PoCA spoke up.

“How was your meeting with everyone, Master?” PoCA asked in that generic tone of hers.

“Everyone seemed pretty vibrant in personality, but now we all became subjects for a killing game.” I replied, turning away from the program.

“I am sorry, Master. I knew about the masterminds intentions all along. However, I have just gotten word that everyone will be meeting in the cafeteria once again, I hope you can find it in your heart to make it.” PoCA spoke, as if trying to make me smile.

“In the morning, PoCA. I need to think about what the fuck is happening. Do you have a sleep mode option?” I asked, trying to understand the program a bit more.

“Of course, Master. I will reawaken you at 8 am. Good night, Master.” PoCA said, turning herself off.  
“Yeah, whatever.” I replied as the lights grew dim.

Today was fucking weird. I wasn’t sure what was going to happening tomorrow. I didn’t know anyone's backstory aside from my own and Luthor’s. But if I have to get along with everyone…

Might as well make the most of whatever time I have left.

End of Day 1


	2. Beginning of Day 2

I don’t know what I expected. I was hoping to just wake up and find that everything I had experienced was just a dream. But, just like America, the dream is dead. Therefore, I decided that getting up and heading to the cafeteria was probably my best bet.

“Going somewhere, Master?” PoCA asked, trying to cheer me up.

“The Cafeteria. That’s where you said everyone was going to meet up, didn’t you?” I replied hastily, walking towards the door.

“Oh, you remembered. How lovely. I’m glad!” PoCA replied before I shut the door and she turned off. 

Yeah, she’s an AI but she sounds like a female. Get over it. Either way, walking down to the cafeteria was my best bet, so I immediately walked in that direction. However, before I even got halfway there, I heard a really loud scream coming from the direction I was walking in. The moment I heard that, I knew something was wrong, so I ran there as fast as I could.

I slammed open the door and saw something incredibly unsightly.

“AAWHWAHWAHHH… Oh mark… Mark, no, we can’t… what would Priscilla say?” a moaning voice came from below me.

I knew who it was, and I realized who screamed. It was Shirley on the floor and Kourtney who screamed. If you couldn’t tell by the way she was moaning, Shirley was flat out masturbating on the cafeteria floor.

“AUUUUGH P-p-p-p-please put some clothes on!” Kourtney screamed in fright.

“Why would you even go to the Cafeteria, half-naked, just to fuck yourself? Isn’t there a more private place to do that? You know, like, your fucking room?” I said, trying to not look Shirley in the eyes.

Suddenly, everyone else started filing into the Cafeteria, one after the other.

“I NEED TO BURN MY OWN EYES HAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Jackie screamed after seeing the unsightly sight she saw.

“... I’m disgusted.” Vincent chimed in, getting right to the point as usual.

“AUGH, MARK, MAAAAARK, I’M CUUUUUUMMIIIIIIIIIING!” Shirley screamed at the top of her lungs, exploding with a large amount of…

… You probably already know. I’m not going to explain whatever the fuck I saw. But after that, Shirley got up off her floor before Kourtney found the sharpest object in the room and put it directly at Shirley’s throat.

“You’re a disgusting pervert, having fantasies about fucking CEOs just because you’re the Ultimate Secretary. I don’t give a flying fuck about whatever you deem is right, I’ll fucking end you right here and now for even THINKING about Masturbating in my presence. You better put on some fucking clothes before I jab this Kitchen Knife directly into your fucking skull. If you were in my group, I’d cast you out without a second fucking thought. Next time I see you on the fucking floor doing anything Lewd, I will murder your ass without a second fucking thought, you HEAR ME, BITCH? I’LL FUCKING GUT YOU LIKE THE WAY YOU GUT THE CEO’S WIVES! I KNOW WHO YOU FUCKING ARE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, AND I WILL FUCKING MAIM YOU.” Kourtney screamed from the top of her lungs, as loud as she could’ve possibly done. 

“... Holy fucking shit.” I said without understanding the thought process of my own brain. 

“THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE. I’M BANNING ALL ACTS OF LEWD IN EVERY PLACE THAT ISN’T YOUR PRIVATE ROOM, YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? I’LL MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO BREAKS THIS RULE!” Kourtney screamed once more.

“I didn’t think the Ultimate Pimp would even be disgusted by something so trivial, heheheh…” Shirley taunted, before having Kourtney slice a small hole in her neck.

“Don’t compare my fucking business to your pleasure. I wasn’t even fucking captured. I hid my entire existence, not even my prostitutes knew I was female. I only talked to them over the phone, using a fucking voice changer. I didn’t ask who they fucked. I didn’t need to know. That’s their business. If I found out anyone took a position fucking someones husband, I would put a gun in their head immediately. They knew the fucking rules. So, last fucking warning, if you EVER do ANYTHING so GOD DAMN DISGUSTING IN MY FUCKING PRESENCE, That hole in your neck won’t just be a hole, it’ll be the place where your head used to be.” Kourtney shouted angrily before stomping to the other side of the room.

“Damn, Shirley, you need to get your shit together.” Tara laughed.

Vincent walked over and threw a mop in Shirley’s face, in his completely standard personality.

“Clean this up.” He spoke, walking away without another word, as if he’d already got the message across.

After angrily grumbling to herself, Shirley started cleaning up her own mess, then left the Cafeteria to get her actual clothes. The problem with cleaning a mess up only halfway, is that idiots exist.

“HEY GUYS, SORRY I’M LATE, DON’T EAT ALL THE CALO-RAAAAGH!” Craig screamed as he slipped on the floor that was half water and half vaginal juice. 

After that unfortunate accident, everyone finally sat down at the table, and we decided to figure out stuff about everyone else.

“I think we need to get ahead of Monokuma. How about we tell everyone else what our criminal pasts are. Well, other than Kourtney, as we already know her past. Oh, and other than the Obvious-” Cecilia started, before Jackie decided to rudely interrupt her.

“BURNING SHIT GIVES ME HOPE OF A PURE WORLD WHERE EVERYTHING IS LIT ON FIRE AND IT’S ALWAYS TROPICAL EVERYWHERE! ARSON IS SO MUCH FUN AHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs.

“... Except for the obvious ones like Jackie, Vincent, and Xiaosi.” Cecilia finally finished, annoyed.

“I have no problem with that.” I said, understanding the ordeal.

“... You know my talent, you know my past.” Vincent reluctantly agreed. 

“Alright, so how about we start with the less obvious ones, like Tara or Jenny.” I proposed, thinking of a way to start the idea.

“Mine is fairly easy, it’s totally Piracy.” Tara laughed.

“... You mean like, illegally downloading stuff?” I asked, confused.

“Basically. Apparently it’s illegal to torrent both seasons of Rick & Morty. What a bunch of fucking dicks, those FCC! I even wrote a story about how big of a dick they are, called ‘Friendly Completionist Contest’!” Tara laughed once more.

“I just kinda stole something from the dollar store once. I got to Hope’s Peak College and told the wrong person about it as a joke, and they sent me to prison.” Jenny replied, trying to get us to understand that her situation was stupid.

“These backgrounds are boring, mine is far greater! I intentionally exploded 40 different schools chemistry labs! I then made a bomb threat for Hope’s Peak College because I wasn’t getting the attention I deserved, and they threw me in prison!” Aurelio gloated, laughing at everyone else.

“So what you’re saying is… you’re a terrorist.” Shirley asked, getting back to her normal tone.

“... I wouldn’t use that strong of a word in this day and age, but yes, I am. Aren’t I absolutely amazing?” Aurelio gloated once more.

“That’s nothing. I’ve had sex with every single CEO I worked for, then shot their wife a month after the very moment we ended the sex, so that every CEO would wake up the next morning and immediately be plagued with despair!” Shirley yelled, happily.

“What if there were two wives?” I asked, hoping to have it clarified.

“I’d shoot them both after the threesome. Have you ever experienced a three-way lesbian sex scandal? It’s GLORIOUS! Augh… It makes me soooo horny again…” Shirley continued, drool running down her mouth again.

“Stop her before I lose my cool again… please…” Kourtney tried to convince us all, in hopes that she doesn’t lash out again.

“Shirley, don’t be an idiot.” I said specifically to her.

“Hey, hey! I should go next. Well, mine is rather simple. I kill people in their homes and then do supernatural investigations in them to get results. My art is top of the line, so if the soul is recent or old, I ALWAYS get results!” Carlos spoke up, continuing the conversation. 

“... Unless getting abandoned by my family is a crime, I don’t think I did anything wrong…” Luthor tacked on, obviously unable to know what it was he did.

“Luthor, you were in jail with me, how could you be in jail if you didn’t do anything?” I shouted across the table, hoping to get an answer.

“... Right, that. I assaulted another Chess Player. That was it. Assault. I’m such an idiot…” Luthor remembered, getting sadder and sadder.

“... I accidentally kicked a puppy off a cliff. Wasn’t even my puppy, someone's puppy just ran in front of me while I was warming up for a competition. People found out and blamed me. THE CALORIES IN JAIL SUCK, I CAN’T GO BACK.” Craig screamed loudly, crying loads of tears.

“I insulted the queen. They kicked me out of London, they did. Reasoning was bollocks, I was drunk and knackered.” Angel slowly spoke once everyone else had gone once.

The last two people were Skye and Cecilia, and I felt like since Cecilia had brought up the idea, she should go last. 

“Skye, how about…” I started, before being interrupted immediately.

“No.” He replied in an instant.

“No?” I asked, confused by his response.

“If you want to know my past, ask her. I ain’t saying shit. We may share memories, and I may be awake for everything she does, but I don’t have control over her anymore. She’s her own entity. I didn’t do shit, it was all her and I took the punishment for it. So fuck all of you, I ain’t calling out that crazy bitch.” Skye spoke angrily, before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

“... THAT WAS A BUUUUURNING PASSION I JUST SENSED!” Jackie yelled after a few moments of silence.

“Ugh, why does he get to not tell us? I want to take mine back and not tell any of you anything!” Shirley yelled.

“I’M SORRY, MR. PUPPY!” Craig screamed over the table.

“Big guy with a soft heart and an idiot? Geez, he’s a fucking trope.” Tara laughed at Craig’s mediocrity.

“So… we have accidental criminals and intentional criminals…” I spoke, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

“Thaaaaaaat’s right, but since you conned me out of a motive, I had to resort to Plan B!” Monokuma yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

“What do you want, you piece of shit?” Jenny said, aggravated.  
“I have… da da da daaaaaa… an actual motive!” Monokuma shouted, flinging several small packets of paper out from absolutely nowhere.

“... Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Jenny screamed, surprised at the arrival of the new motives.

“All of these papers have your deepest, darkest secrets written on them, and will be your motives for the rest of the killing game! If you die, your secret will be release to what’s left of the remaining world! However, if you kill and manage to escape, everyone else aside from your secret will be released!” Monokuma laughed loudly, explaining the motive.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything. Well, almost everyone. The reveal of us all being criminals and this particular motive was sure to make us not trust anyone else. 

“... So it’s basically just like Battle Royale? This trope has been run the fuck down already, christ.” Tara sighed, understanding perfectly well what was happening.

“Whaaaat? No, it’s nothing like Battle Royale! That’ll be apparent by the class trial! If you manage to make it to one~.” Monokuma replied, infuriated by Tara’s nothing.

“... I quit.” Vincent immediately spoke up, without even giving a shit about what was going on.

“What? You can’t quit, you’re stuck here! If you quit, I’ll release your secret while you’re still alive!” Monokuma yelled angrily.

“Tch. I’m an infamous pickpocket, there’s nothing out there that’s already released. There’s nothing you can do about that.” Vincent continued, sinking lower and lower in his own pride.

“... Even if you quit, you still have to participate in the class trials. Anyone inside the building does! It’s in the rules!” Monokuma screamed as a counter.

“It’s actually not…” Kourtney whispered, hoping to not be heard.

However, he wish was not granted as Monokuma took out a tablet and immediately added the rule. I looked at my handbook and sure enough, it appeared right before the final rule. I noticed everyone pull out their handbooks at the same time, including Vincent, who sighed.

“Whatever.” He replied, losing the will to argue against someone like Monokuma.

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave these motives in your rooms, so that if anyone decides to open them, they can!” Monokuma laughed before disappearing underneath the table.

“What a shitshow…” Jenny said once all was said and done.

“HAHAHAHAHA I’M SO HAPPY! FINALLY SOMETHING FLAMMABLE! WELL, MY ENTIRE ROOM IS TECHNICALLY FLAMMABLE BUT THIS IS MUCH MORE FUN TO BUUUUUUURN!” Jackie screamed, getting really excited for some reason.

“Hey, we still need to eat. Get your fill of calories, everyone!” Craig called out, starting to shove his face full of food.

“Spell it out with me! T-R-O-P-E! That spells Craig!” Tara laughed loudly. 

“I fear as if you’re all solely here to be having a laugh. This entire group makes me gutted, it does.” Angel remarked, shoving a load of food onto her plate and taking it back to her room. 

I checked the clock. It was almost noon. I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to bother people or explore the place on my own, so I just decided to do the latter. Walking around, I noticed two doors on opposite sides of the building. I double checked to make sure they didn’t lead anywhere, but I was wrong, however, It seemed as if the doors were locked. I scratched my head, because the doors were actually pretty clear, and through them I could see another area that none of us had set foot in. 

I shrugged both times and walked around the rest of the building I did manage to find something weird, since the device looked like a Laser but when I pressed it, nothing happened. I decided it wasn’t worth my time, so I walked away before tripping over a coin. I stared at it, and found that it actually had the face of Monokuma on it. I stared back at the Laser and decided to put the coin in it. Suddenly, the laser itself turned on and created a 3D object. When I looked at it, I noticed that the object had the symbol of a wand on it, and I figured that it was the logo of some magical girl anime. 

I picked up the item and walked around, before running into the “Ultimate Magical Girl Experimentation Room”. I figured this is what our rooms were actually named, and everyone else had some sort of mechanism to help better train their talents, as well as their own AI. I knocked on the door to let Skye know someone was out there.

A few moments of waiting, he finally opened the door.

“What do you want?” He said, not knowing why I bothered to visit him.

“I found some weird-ass machine. It made this. I thought you’d… like it, or something.” I replied, handing him the weird looking object with the wand on it.

“... Fuck it. Come on. I’m not going to show this to anyone else, so you better be fucking prepared.” He replied, guiding me into his room.

I checked my watch, it seemed as if it was 7:30 pm already. I must’ve been walking around for several hours. When I stepped into his room, I noticed that everything was incredibly pink, but different shades of pink. There was two separate closets, one filled with female clothing, and another filled male clothing. The two closets were vastly different in size and style. 

“... I guess you don’t even know what this is. Fine, I’ll tell you. It’s an ancient jewel said to enhance the abilities of any Magical Girl. I bet she’d enjoy it.” Skye started up the conversation after a few minutes of silence, motioning me to sit down.

“... Okay, excuse my rudeness, but why do you keep referring to your Magical Girl form as a she rather than just yourself?” I asked, which made him stare at me with an intense evil stare.

“... Fine, but you fucking asked for this… ahem,” He started, getting ready to start up a chant, “Combination of the Moon and Stars, Flaming Powers beyond that of Mars, I shall reduce the villains charm, evolve into Solar☆Scar!”

In a large flash of white light, the room that was once insanely pink glowed with intense whiteness. I was blinded for a few seconds, but when I finally regained my eyesight, the person standing in front of me wasn’t Skye Verwandeln anymore, instead it was someone named Solar☆Scar, who had frilly pink hair, eyes with pupils shaped like stars as if she had just came out of an anime, as well as a matching shirt and skirt, both the color of purple and her midriff showing. 

“Welcome, puny earthling! Tee hee, Yes, I am also an earthling but calling other people earthlings is fun!” Solar☆Scar laughed, breaking the silence.

“Wait, you’re… Skye?” I spoke, dazed and confused.

“Of course! But I get the feeling he didn’t like being me that much, so I just took over his personality! Not to mention that it’s pretty fun not being able to get preggers. Wanna have sex and ruin his life? He’s still inside my miiiiiind.” Solar☆Scar said, getting scarier and scarier with every passing word.

“W-what the fuck? Okay, no. First explain to me what Skye’s crime is.” I said, standing up and pointing my finger directly at her.

“Tee hee, well, I suppose I could tell you, so I will! Yay~. I got kicked off the Magical Girl list, you see, for killing my husbando’s girlfriends! They’ll never get a girl like me ever again… Especially since all their girlfriends are secretly magical girls! Isn’t it fun, uguu~?” Solar☆Scar immediately shot back, explaining literally everything perfectly.

“So… you’re a yandere serial killer?” I said, shocked. 

Words could not fill my mind with words I could use to describe the immediate dread I felt coming off this girl. If I could even call her a girl. I guess that’s why he wasn’t able to bring himself to introduce her to anything.

“Ahhh, it’s been so long since Skye’s put me in charge. I can only stay around for an hour you know, which is hardly enough time to have sex. Oh well, I’m getting the hell outta here. Bye-nee!” Solar☆Star said as she raced out the room.

I paused, wondering what the fuck just happened. Then I checked the time, 7:55 pm. That shit only lasted 25 minutes, which means she only has about 40 minutes left before Skye pushes her back into the back of his mind again. I yawned loudly, then tried to exit the room, before I heard a voice that surprisingly sounded familiar.

“I’m sorry for my Master's reaction. They have a weird relationship to each other.” The voice said, very computer-y.

I looked around and noticed a small program that looked a lot like PoCA, except this time it wasn’t on the wall.

“Does everyone have one of you?” I asked the program, trying to understand the concept.

“Why, yes! Every program is based off the talent of their master! For example, I am PoMG, otherwise known as the Practitioner of Magical Girliness,” The program replied, giving me a direct answer, “All programs are able to interact with each other, unless someone dies…” The program spoke, giving a pause as if something was going to happen because someone sent something out.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot heard from down the hall. I wasn’t able to think, so I immediately looked at PoMG.

“... And it seems we have just lost our first program.” PoMG said with an intense look of sadness on the screen.

I wished the computer good luck, and ran out of the room immediately. I managed to get to around the area where I heard the gunshot. I had a feeling. It wasn’t good. I looked around the area, and I didn’t see anyone. I was frightened, I didn’t want to check any of the actual rooms. 

That’s when I heard the second Gunshot.

End of Daily Life


	3. Beginning of Deadly Life

Once I had finally found the room where I heard the gunshot, I looked at the room label. It read, “Ultimate Markswoman Experimentation Room”. I was too shocked to think of that meaning anything other than Angel being dead, so I slammed open the door and found out that my fears were right.

Lying on the floor of her room, lies the dead body of Angel Barnett, the Ultimate Markswoman. I was too stunned, even though this was a laboratory full of criminals, I didn’t expect anyone to accidentally go through with something this awful.

Once I took a step back, out of the camo-colored room, some others finally made it to where I was standing. These two were Aurelio and Carlos. 

“EGADs! What a horrible fate betwixt the gunner!” Aurelio shouted, acting overly dramatic.

“Oh hell yeah! I wonder if her ghost would share another story… I-I mean oh no! Person I barely knew! How could you be murdered, this is outrageous!” Carlos shouted.

Suddenly, we heard some weird voice from the intercoms scattered around the area.

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, we will begin the class trial!” Monokuma’s voice rang through the intercoms as the sound of everyone else running arrived at Angel’s room.

“Oh shit!” Jenny screamed, her eyes filled with terror.

“... Damn, dude. She’s the only person here who wasn’t just a fucking trope. Unless she turns into an assassin or something.” Tara sighed, somehow annoyed by what was happening.

I looked around the group. It seemed like Skye wasn’t there. But then again, he was probably still in his Magical Girl form and wants to hide until the time ran out. I checked a clock within Angel’s room, it was about 8:25. So around 10-15 more minutes.

Immediately after I was going to fully head into the room in order to find out who killed her, I was pushed to the side by Craig. He grabbed the body and started full-on crying.

“... I’ll avenge you, Ms. Barnett! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!” Craig screamed, crying.

“HEY, HEY! HOW ABOUT WE BURN THIS ROOM DOWN? I THINK IT’D HELP US SOLVE ALL KINDS OF MYSTERIES!” Jackie screamed, which I assume is her was of coping with the murder of someone we just met.

“How about we don’t?” Shirley replied, annoyed.

“Hey, Shirley, why don’t you go get off on Angel’s dead body? You know, like Necrophilia? I hear it’s better than Masturbating in the kitchen…” Kourtney called out, getting more and more pissed off about the situation, to which she instantly focused all her attention on fucking with Shirley.

“... Piece of shit.” Shirley whispered, clearly getting angry but not wanting to call more attention to herself.

As everyone filed into the room, Monokuma suddenly appeared inside for no reason good enough that we’d ever want to understand.

“So, so, is everyone excited that there’s a murder? Now we know who’s going to be at the class trial! It’s all of you!” Monokuma laughed, trying to get us to feel upbeat about this.

“... I apologize, but why exactly are you here if not to gloat?” Luthor asked after filing into the room last.

“Grrr, why don’t you ever let me do the fun stuff! For starters, I just came to tell you that before the class trial, you’ll have to Investigate in order to find out whodunnit! Then, at the class trial, you discuss exactly that! If you find the Blackened, they’ll get punished, but if you don’t, everyone else will get punished!” Monokuma said angrily after not being able to mock us.

“... Blackened?” Vincent asked, surprisingly showing up late to the investigation.

“Huh? What are you doing here? I thought you quit!” Monokuma yelled angrily at the sight of Vincent.

“... I’m bored, and if I have to go to the Class Trial, might as well find out what I can.” Vincent replied, bored.

“... Yeah, same.” Skye’s voice came from the hallway.

I was relieved to find out that he had changed back from Solar☆Scar. However, since he was transformed possibly during the murder, she will probably become a critical clue.

“So everyone is here, I take it? Okay! Then let me present to you… the Monokuma file!” Monokuma gleefully yelled, handing us a file of everything noteworthy about Angel’s death.

“Why are you even helping us? You’re disappointing.” Jenny asked, confused beyond belief.

“Hey now, if I can get an investigation rolling, then I see no problems with anything! Now, happy hunting!” Monokuma laughed before disappearing into nothingness.

I groaned loudly. I didn’t feel like looking at a dead body rotting in front of me just to understand who killed her, but it seemed I had no real choice. I decided the best thing to do was open the Monokuma file. 

“The dead body is Angel Barnett, the Ultimate Markswoman. She died at around 8:00 pm. Her cause of death was a bullet to the head.” I read out loud, hoping everyone would understand.

“I assume this is the part where we inquire everyones alibis for the time.” Luthor said, shaking at the sight of the dead body.

“I was with Craig.” Vincent bluntly threw out there solely to throw suspicion off himself.

“I can confirm! Vincent was watching me eat a whole load of CALORIES in the cafeteria!” Craig confirmed, wiping his eyes to remove the tears.

“JACKIE WAS WITH ANGEL BEFORE SHE DIED. SHE WAS ALL LIKE ‘STOP BOTHERING ME YA STUPID WANKER! THIS AIN’T NO LONDON I NEED TA LEAVE GET ME OUTTA HERE BLAH BLAH I’M BRITISH!’ AND ALL THAT OTHER MUMBO JUMBO!” Jackie screamed, misunderstanding literally everything.

“I, myself, the amazing Aurelio, was with my peon, Carlos, in the storage facility for absolutely no reason! We were in there for a whole hour and nobody came in or out!” Aurelio dramatically announced.

“Hell yeah, I was totally with Master Aurelio! I mean, I wanted to kill someone but Aurelio said it wasn’t time yet… I MEAN, BOO-HOO, SHE’S DEAD WAAAAAAAH.” Carlos cried out, taking back his words and making everyone else out to be stupid.

Needless to say, it didn’t really work on anyone. 

“... She saw someone enter this room 5 minutes before the shooting happened.” Skye spoke up, being incredibly vague.

“She? What, who else would even bother being here?” Jenny exclaimed, not believing a single word out of his mouth.

“Don’t fuck with me. You already know my talent, it’s in the handbooks. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Skye replied in an intense anger.

“Oh, right, well fuck you anyway…” Jenny shot back, turning herself back to Angel’s body.

I facepalmed, knowing that we were going to get nowhere if these shenanigans kept up, so I decided to double check the body. As it was written in the Monokuma file, there was indeed a bullet in her head, and it seems as if it was in there pretty deep.

“There’s no getting that bullet out, it seems.” Shirley spoke, standing straight as if to make a point.

“... Uhm… It seems as if the killer broke a vase before shooting a victim…” Kourtney said, calling someone to take a look at the area she pointed out.

“Huh, that’s weird…” I replied, looking at the area behind where the vase stood, and noticing there was a bullet hole.

“I THINK THAT MAYBE THE KILLER WAS JUST A TERRIBLE SHOT! I WOULDN’T BE THAT TERRIBLE IF THE BULLETS WERE MADE OF PURE, UNADULTERATED FIRE!” Jackie screamed.

Even though she’s insane, she could’ve been right. If the bullet missed Angel the first time, that could explain the second gunshot. To ease my suspicions on that front, I noticed another oddity. Since this was the Ultimate Markswoman’s room, there was a lot of guns and bows alongside the wall. However, right in the middle, one was missing. 

“Whichever gun that was, that might be the murder weapon.” I said out loud to myself, trying to give myself understanding the situation.

“Nah, I think I got the entire picture. Allow me, you fucking tropes,” Tara said, clearing her throat, “So according to everything in the history of this room, there’s a dead body and a murderer, right? Let’s call the dead body Lucifer, and the murderer Lex!” 

“Huh? Is that a pun on my name? Are you assuming I’m the murderer? Please stop, I couldn’t murder anyone!” Luthor yelled, obviously angry.

“Fine, we’ll call them Cleopatra or some shit, the name doesn’t matter. Anyway, we know that Cleopatra walked into the room at 7:55, about the time of the murder. Angel was in her room for some reason, shocked. Cleo grabbed a gun from the wall, tried shooting angel, missed and hit the vase. Then they were so pissed that they tried again, aiming for the vase, and then hitting their target since they’re soooooo bad at aiming! They discarded the gun and ran out of the room! The end.” Tara recalled, laughing at her own name.

“Something doesn’t add up,” Vincent put bluntly, as if he found something, “if only two bullets were used, why does she have two bullet holes in her head? One in the front, one in the back.” 

“IT’S A CONSPIRACY!” Jackie screamed once more.

“I doubt that. A lot.” I replied, disregarding Jackie’s immediate ‘discoveries’.

“I wonder if the killer, like, used a silencer for one of the two holes to create the idea that there were only two gunshots.” Jenny spoke, lost in thought.

Immediately, without warning, Vincent walked to the wall and took off one of the guns and pointed it directly at Jenny.

“W-what? Vincent, what the fuck are you doing?” Jenny screamed in terror.

“Checking the bullets. Don’t act surprised.” Vincent replied bluntly, unloading the clip.

“W-well don’t fucking point it at me, you moron!” Jenny angrily yelled.

Vincent then dropped 5 different bullets on the floor.

“This is a 6 bullet gun. I bet that one of the two bullets in Angel’s brain was from this gun. It’s possible that this pistol was actually the murder weapon.” Vincent spoke to all of us, putting the gun back on the rack without reloading it.

“So three shots were fired?” I asked.

“Hey, guys, there’s another bullet hole out here!” Craig yelled through the doorway.

I ran out as fast as I can and sure enough, there was a fourth bullet hole in the wall. I was very confused. What was the killer trying to accomplish with this? The sight of it confused the hell out of me.

“Also, I know we aren’t supposed to remove things from the crime scene, but I found this burnt rope in the room! It’s very confusing!” Craig yelled, holding up a piece of rope that was burnt at the end.

“Craig, put that down!” Vincent called out, chasing after him and throwing the rope down the hall. 

The moment the rope hit the floor, it lit up like fireworks. 

“HOLY SHIT I WISH I COULD’VE DONE THAT, IT LOOKS SO AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFULLY SPECTACULAR!” Jackie screamed directly in my ear.

Soon, the intercoms went off. The voice that was heard was none other than Monokuma.

“Ding dong bing bong ching long go long ding! It’s time for the Class Trial! Go through the gigantic doors with science stuff on them to get to the trial room! They’re right next to the Cafeteria!” Monokuma shouted, advising us that we needed to go to the doors.

After awhile, we found them and we all shuffled in. Everyone immediately headed into the Elevator. The ride down was silent. We didn’t exactly know why everyone was so sad, given that we do have a few murderers in our midst.

Once we stepped out of the elevator, we noticed a gigantic room covered in camo wallpaper, with a lectern circle right in the middle for all of us to stand at.

“What the hell is this?” Jenny yelled, not knowing what was going on.

“This is a class trial! You’ll come here after every death to decide whodunit! However, this area has waaaaaay too many chairs, we expected a few others, but they never made it. They might’ve been caught up in another killing game!” Monokuma laughed loudly, pointing out the fact that there were 16 lecterns instead of 14.

“Also, would you please tell us what’s with that picture?” I asked, confused.

“Well, you should be reminded of your classmates that died, so that’s why Angel gets her own seat at the round table!” Monokuma laughed again.

The image was definitely Angel. Her Camo outfit and short brown hair was unmistakable. However, to note she was dead, there was an X over her face created by two sniper rifles. 

“... How long until we start the class trial?” Kourtney whispered.

“We’re going to start it now, I assume. We must discover Angel’s murderer!” Luthor yelled, running to his lectern.

I sighed, then we all filed in to take our seats. I’m sure we have enough evidence to convict a murderer, but given the diversity of our group… it’ll be far more difficult than anticipated.

Class Trial Starts Here

Xiaosi: Where do we start with this? How about we go over the-

Jackie: LET’S BURN THE ROOM, PERFECT WAY TO GO OUT WITH A BRRRRRRRRRZIIIIP!

Xiaosi: … How about we don’t.

Jenny: Let’s refresh by going over what the Monokuma file says.

Vincent: Death at 8 pm. Bullet in the head is why she’s dead. Are we done yet?

Craig: Hell yeah! You go, buddy!

Carlos: That was incredibly disappointing… I-I mean hell yeah! Way to go, Vincent!

Aurelio: Carlos, shut up.

Carlos: Yes, master.

Shirley: What exactly is there to even do? That’s basically the gist of this case, we can’t even decide a murderer from that information.

Xiaosi: AS IF I’D BELIEVE THAT! Shirley, we still don’t know the murder weapon.

Shirley: Yes we do, it’s that missing gun!

Kourtney: … You’re an idiot.

Shirley: What was that, pipsqueak?

Craig: HEY, DON’T INSULT THE MISSUS!

Shirley: Why are you ganging up on me? Ooohhhh, could you want to gangbang me? You, Vincent, Aurelio and Carlos? AHIUGHUAH, IT’S LIKE A WET DREAM COME TRUE!

Aurelio: Sorry, I only fuck myself. Cloning is a wonderful invention!

Vincent: … I don’t have sex. Especially if it’s with a slut.

Carlos: I only have sex if Master says I can.

Craig: … Does sex include calories? If so, I’d love to give it a try!

Shirley: You… WAAAAAAH.

Kourtney: Are you done or are you going to continue being a slut? The missing gun was clearly shot after the fact to make us think it was the thing that killed Angel. Clearly, since the vase was broken and jammed into the wall.

Jackie: WHAAAAAAAAAAT? BULLET IN THE WALL? THAT’S IMPOOOOOSSIBLE! MISS ANGEL TOLD ME HER ENTIRE ROOM WAS BULLET PROOF AS TRAINING FOR HER TO DODGE HER OWN ATTACKS!

Xiaosi: And you didn’t feel like bringing this up earlier?

Jackie: FIRE! FIRE WAS HAPPENING! I WAS PREOCCUPIED! THE FIRE NATION WAS FUCKING INVADING AND I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT!

Vincent: It was fireworks…

Jackie: IT WAS GLORIOUS IS WHAT IT WAS!

Xiaosi: That just brings a brand new set of problems. If her wall was bullet proof, how did the bullet hole get there?

Jenny: Alright, idiots. What if the shot to the back of the head was actually the killing blow?

Skye: … It’s possible. 

Xiaosi: How?

Skye: Bullets bounce off the wall. With enough intelligence, you can shoot one area at an angle and then hit your target from behind, catching them off guard.

Luthor: As if someone here is brilliant enough to pull that off.

Skye: … She is. 

Tara: She? You keep mentioning this ‘she’ but don’t bother to actually introduce us! What is she, a fucking trope? 

Skye: … Yes. 

Tara: Well shit.

Skye: Combination of the Moon and Stars, Flaming Powers beyond that of Mars, I shall reduce the villains charm, evolve into Solar☆Scar!

Jackie: AUGH, THIS LIGHT IS INCREDIBLY BRIGHT!

Craig: AM I GOING INTO THE LIGHT? ARE YOU HERE, MR. PUPPY?

Shirley: TOO… MUCH… EJAC-

Kourtney: DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT FUCKING SENTENCE!

Solar☆Scar: Hey, hey everyone~! It is I, your friendly neighborhood magical girl! Now, who wants to have a magical adventure in my brand new coochy~!

Vincent: The fuck?

Aurelio: What a majestic creature! Not nearly as majestic as I, however.

Solar☆Scar: Hey Jenny, how’s the girlfriend~?

Jenny: Why the fuck would you drop a gigantic bomb like that! Fuck you! She’s dead!

Solar☆Scar: Teehee~ I know she is~ I killed her after we lezzed out that one time, didn’t think I was a gender bender, didya~?

Xiaosi: God damn it, this is not the time for you to piss people off, Solar☆Scar! Tell us what the fuck skye meant by bouncing off the bullets.

Solar☆Scar: Huuuh? Well, I dunno. I wasn’t there. Buuuut I’ll tell you how DID do it if you figure out how they even shot the gun~!

Carlos: This bitch is coocoo!

Aurelio: Things are getting very interesting! I have something to share as well~

Xiaosi: You hid something from the investigation.

Aurelio: Of course! I, Aurelio Florence, only care about Aurelio Florence! That burnt rope Craig found? I found the same thing in the Storage Area an hour before the murder!

Carlos: Hell Yeah we did!

Aurelio: Quiet, Carlos.

Tara: So you just, like, refused to tell us about that?

Aurelio: The trial wouldn’t be interesting if I hadn’t.

Luthor: How would it even bother to help out, anyway? It might not even be related to the incident…

Xiaosi: AS IF I’D BELIEVE THAT! I have a simple theory. What if the killer’s aim was so bad, that they had to use the rope to help aim?

Luthor: What do you even mean?

Xiaosi: It means exactly as I just said it.

Vincent: … It seems logical. If the killer knew their aim was that bad, and knew the room was bulletproof, and knew the bullets would bounce… 

Xiaosi: Then they didn’t have to worry because they knew they’d kill Angel one way or another!

Aurelio: YOUR ARGUMENT IS LIKE THAT OF SODIUM CHLORIDE! SALTY BEYOND BELIEF! Now, Xiaosi, Need I reiterate what I said? The rope helped them keep a steady aim, correct? There’s no reason for them to miss!

Xiaosi: Unless they were such a bad shot that they needed the rope and still missed!

Aurelio: You poor simpleton… it is incomprehensible that you tossed yourself so frivolously into the ring… There is nothing that proves that happened… no accidental damage… no misunderstood holes in the wall… not even any broken objects…

Xiaosi: YOU MIGHT NEED TO PAY ME FOR HOW WRONG YOU ARE! … There’s a broken vase that was shattered on the floor, right in front of the hole in the wall. If you actually look at it from the perspective of…

Aurelio: The killer? You truly are worthy of facing me in battle. However, I am still far more beautiful. You will have years to go before you can match my beauty!

Jenny: Grrr…

Kourtney: Genevieve!

Jenny: Aw, fuck, I’m sorry!

Kourtney: So we can solidify that the burnt rope and the vase are connected.

Vincent: And the fact that the bullet that shot the vase was also the one that killed Angel. 

Xiaosi: How exactly do we know that.

Vincent: Math.

Tara: I mean, if I carried the one and the two alongside the 25, this equation still won’t make any fucking sense, so explain it, you edgy fucking trope!

Vincent: Fine. Angle’s killed Angel. If you were the killer and shot slightly to the left of the vase from one side of the room, you’d hit Angel if we assume she was standing just behind where her body was found on the opposite side of the room, allowing for a quick escape and the ability to falsify the cause of death. Except that… the killer didn’t do that.

Jenny: Someone fucked with the crime scene?

Vincent: Aurelio went into the room at 8:10. I was going to the bathroom when I saw him. I peaked. I saw him take the missing gun off the rack and shoot her in the head, then he shot the hole in the hallway.

Aurelio: Awww, you discovered my farce.

Craig: Who would just go out and fuck with a crime scene like that!

Carlos: Master would!

Kourtney: You make me sick.

Aurelio: At least I wouldn’t screw a dead body like someone else we know!

Shirley: I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW SHE WAS DEAD!  
Xiaosi: So the shot in the back of the head was the killing blow? That explains why I couldn’t find the room until the second shot… Aurelio was just letting us find the body!

Solar☆Scar: What a fantastic twist~ But now I have maaaaajor information to reveal~! The cost is one dick in my mouth.

Kourtney: I will murder both you and Shirley.

Shirley: There’s no way that’s allowed!

Monokuma: It actually is! It’s in the rules! Up to 2 people can be murdered by the same blackened!

Jenny: I’ll help you Kourtney! This bitch needs to die.

Monokuma: Only the blackened can escape! If you are an accomplish, you get nothing whatsoever!

Xiaosi: So what happens if 2 people get murdered by 2 different people?

Monokuma: Then you vote for the mastermind behind the entire thing?

Xiaosi: And if they’re both the Mastermind?

Monokuma: Hey, you’re wasting time! Get back on topic!

Solar☆Scar: Luthor did it!

Luthor: WHAT?

 

Jackie: YOU’VE BEEN QUIET THIS ENTIRE TIME, ARE YOU TENSE? I SHOULD GIVE YOU MY FIRE MASSAGE!

Luthor: SHUT UP, I’VE JUST NEVER BEEN IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!

Xiaosi: Guys, come on. Luthor might be smart, but he’s not a Mathematician, there’s no way he could pull it off.

Luthor: Xiaosi is right, my terrible aim wouldn’t be able to kill anyone.

Jackie: …

Xiaosi: …  
Aurelio: …

Luthor: What? Did I say something stupid?

Tara: Yes. Classic trope. You just said exactly the thing we’ve confirmed is a trait of the killer!

Xiaosi: You literally just said you had terrible aim. How could you say that without understanding that it’s a key clue in this case?

Luthor: … FUCK. I SPACED OUT AT THE WRONG TIME!

Shirley: You spaced out for 30 minutes?

Luthor: IT WASN’T ME, I PROMISE! I’VE NEVER EVEN BEEN IN ANGEL’S ROOM! IT’S NOT LIKE I KNEW EXACTLY WHAT GUN HAD A SILENCER ON IT!

Xiaosi: … We haven’t said anything about a silencer.

Luthor: It was brought up once in the investigation, I believe.

Jenny: That’s kind of a fair point, but why would you even space out during an important trial?

Luthor: That is… well… uhh… uhm…

Aurelio: Excuse me, but if you didn’t kill Angel, what’s your alibi? If you don’t have an alibi, the Great Aurelio shouldn’t take you seriously!

Luthor: An Alibi…?? Uhh… Uhm… Err…

Solar☆Scar: HAHA, HE CLAMMED UP! But he was totally in Angel’s room when the first gun shot went off~

Tara: Everything points to Luthor at this point, because of a single Magical Girl… Huh, this is actually completely unexpected. I’m surprised.

Craig: Luthor, you didn’t kill Miss Angel, did you?

Luthor: …

Xiaosi: Luthor, you need to think of Johnathan. Would he want you to lie about something like this?

Luthor: … Yes. 

Carlos: He’d want you to lie? What the hell kind of big brother is he? … Not taking that back.

Luthor: Johnathan… I’m sorry…

Xiaosi: Hold on, you can’t be serious!

Luthor: … Vote my name. I killed Angel Barnett on accident.

Class Trial End

“Luthor…” I cried, getting both sad and angry about the outcome.

“We didn’t know her that well. She invited me to train with her, I couldn’t say no… It was a complete accident... “ Luthor cried, loudly.

“... Why?” Vincent bluntly asked.

“To not live in the shadow of my brother. He was always the favorite. I was a disappointment, so they threw me out. Chess was all I had, so I tried my best and won every game. I got money just so I had food and a place to live, no matter how small. I wanted to get stronger, I wanted to defend myself… and the motive for me was that he was dead.” Luthor cried, his tears rolling onto the floor.

“Johnathan… is dead? GASP! This is news to me! Last time I saw him, he escaped from the killing game!” Monokuma yelled, shocked.

“What…? He’s… alive? Well, no matter… it was an accident. So let me tell you exactly how it went down.” Luthor said, telling us exactly what was happening in his own flashback.

“I went into Angels room. She was happy to see me, and threw me a gun. It fell onto the floor, so I had to pick it up. She told me to shoot the vase, so I did. However, I accidentally shot the vase at an angle, and the bullet bounced off the wall and hit Angel in the back of the head. Her death was immediate. I ran out of the room as fast as I could.”

“What about the burnt rope?” Jenny asked, curious.

“Burnt… rope? I was told not to bring any…” Luthor said, still crying.

“I brought it to fuck with the investigation some more!” Aurelio yelled gallantly.

“So you solely did it to mislead us into thinking it was important.” Vincent bluntly pointed out.

“... You’re a prick, Aurelio!” Shirley yelled, angry.

“My prick thanks you!” Aurelio replied dramatically.

“Johnathan… Monokuma mislead me. I’m sorry…” Luthor cried out.

“Well, since Luthor was found to be the blackened, allow me to say his deepest secret! The truth is… Luthor plays checkers with himself and acts like he’s in a relationship! Upupupu!” Monokuma laughed, trying to get us angry about it.

“Huh? I never did that sort of thing…” Luthor said, still crying but very confused.

“Of course you didn’t! But nobody else knows it! And you won’t be alive to deny it!” Monokuma yelled angrily.

“Wait, so all our secrets will be released to the public… as lies?” I screamed.

“Unless Kourtney dies… if Kourtney dies, I’ll reveal her identity and her title as the Ultimate Pimp will be revoked!” Monokuma laughed maniacally.

“... That just means I will try to not die.” Kourtney whispered, thinking of ways to avoid death.

“As for Angel’s motive… as it turns out, she didn’t have one! Because she wasn’t even real to begin with! She was a clone of the real Angel Barnett who assassinated the Queen of England while they thought she left as a cover story!” Monokuma yelled, trying to convince us that was an actual motive.

“Why the hell would you tell us something that we know is a lie?” Luthor yelled once again.

“As I said before, the rest of the world doesn’t know that! You’re all criminals anyway, so who cares? Besides, I have a very special punishment for Luthor Kraemer, the Ultimate Chess Player!” Monokuma laughed, as our eyes shifted towards a door.

Immediately, weird music started to play. Then, a giant claw came off the ceiling that immediately grabbed Luthor by the throat and dragged him through several doors.

Our attention was drawn to a giant screen that came down from the ceiling. On it, it only had a picture of a chess board. Then, a title came up.

Ultimate Chess Player Luthor Kraemer Executed: Bishop to e7

After that, a real chess board appeared on the screen. However, once all the pieces were set, it zoomed in on the white King. Luthor had been strapped to the piece. He looked scared. The camera zoomed out, and showed the pieces moving at a normal pace Each move was direct, like there were actual people playing chess. As the chess pieces moved more rapidly, Luthor grew more dizzy watching the pieces move. After 22 moves, finally came the last one. The bishop moved several spaces to put the king in checkmate. Luthor got incredibly scared, and then a giant hand motioned towards the king. There was no sound, but Luthor was visibly screaming loudly. Then, without warning, the King fell on the board, and crushed Luthor. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the camera zoomed out to show the rest of the gameboard, with the king tipped over and Luthor’s blood underneath it.

The video projector went back into the ceiling. Everyone was shocked. We could’ve never pictured something like this would be the punishment. Luthor was someone who I actually spent a lot of time with, so this event made me incredibly angry.

“I…” I started, but I was interrupted by a bright white light.

As the light grew dim, Skye came back to the real world, having seen Luthor’s execution in his Magical Girl form.

“You’ll regret this. Aurelio, Monokuma, I swear on my other self that I will escape and neither of you will!” Skye yelled, immediately heading back to the elevator.

Everyone else hung their heads and went back into the elevator. The only people left in the room was Tara, Skye, and I.

“Luthor didn’t deserve that. He was a cinnamon roll.” Tara said, sad about what happened.

“Let’s make a pact right now. We need to get out of here. We can’t let anyone else die, not on my fucking watch.” Skye agreed.

I nodded silently, still too shocked to speak. The three of us threw our hands in the middle, and formed an alliance. In a rush, we made it back to the elevator.

After several minutes, I made it back to my room. I didn’t know what the hell was going on, but I needed to get out of here. Morgan needs me. If Johnathan was in that killing game, Morgan should’ve been in the same one. If Johnathan’s alive, I need to know if Morgan is.

I’d say I couldn’t rest until I got out of here, but I fell asleep. But I knew. It was what I had to do.

End of Day 2

Survivors Remaining: 12


	4. Beginning of Day 3

I haven’t been asleep. I was legitimately awake all night. If you must know, it’s solely because of Luthor’s death. An execution for a murder that was accidental… it’s horrible to picture how his brother would feel about something like this. Honestly, I really didn’t want to get out of bed. I just wanted to lie there and wallow in my own sadness. 

“Master, everyone else is in the cafeteria.” PoCA told me, trying to get me out of bed.

“Ugh… I’m not hungry.” I replied, flopping onto my other side to hide my sadness.

“Master, I can tell that you’re sad. The top remedy for sadness is being around friends.” 

“None of those assholes are my friends.” 

I put a pillow over my head in order to block out the sound from PoCA, and it seemed as if she took the hint. I don’t really know how long I was in my room, but it was quite awhile. Enough to get dragged out of my room by an unexpected person.

“Uhh… Xiaosi? Everyone wants you to come… a new building has opened up…” A voice I didn’t recognize came from the doorway.

I lifted off my pillow to see that Cecilia had come in and sat on my bed.

“What the hell do you want? You didn’t do anything for Luthor. You didn’t even say anything during the trial, or when Luthor was getting executed.” I snapped, angry with her after she did nothing at all at the trial.

“... I don’t want anyone to die. I couldn’t help because I didn’t want to convict a murderer… My own past is likely to blame for that…” She replied, starting to cry.

Annoyed, I turned around in my bed and was forced to comfort her. However, when I did, I realized that she wasn’t faking it. She was actually really sad that Luthor had died. I felt bad, so I decided to put my hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and looked over at me.

“... Don’t think too deeply about this, you’re crying is all.” I said, hiding my own feelings of sadness.

“... Thank you… no one has ever done that for me…” She replied, and immediately put her arms around my chest, sobbing. 

I was too stunned to do anything. What the hell is wrong with her? Does she want me to do something, and what the hell is that past she mentioned? There’s a lot of unsolved mysteries surrounding Cecilia, and I didn’t have the time to dig any of them up.

“... Alright, get off me. Let’s go to the Cafeteria.” I spoke, pushing Cecilia off my chest.

She smiled, perhaps with one of the brightest smiles I’ve seen. It was the same color as her hair, pure white. I grumbled as I got off the bed and left my room, leaving her behind. She realized what was happening and immediately followed me back to the Cafeteria, where everyone was waiting.

“What took so long?” Vincent asked bluntly, annoyed at my late arrival.

“You don’t need me. Don’t act like you do. Luthor died yesterday. He was my only friend here.” I replied, sitting down at the table.

Everyone remained quiet, until the loudest person spoke up about the topic.

“MY ONLY FRIEND IS FIRE, BUT IF I BURNT YOU, YOU’D ALSO BE MY FRIEND!” Jackie screamed in a way that made even less sense than her normal sentences do.

“Hey, if you love eating Calories, you got a friend in me as well!” Craig laughed with a mouth full of food.

“God, you’re using such a stereotypical trope, you edgy fuck. We made a deal, you aren’t getting rid of me.” Tara replied angrily.

“... I guess I trust you enough to call you a friend…” Skye mumbled under his breath.

“Are you fools actually trying to cheer him up? HAH! As if anyone actually needs friends in this situation! Useless, the lot of you. Especially Cecilia, bitch didn’t help with the trial whatsoever! All Aurelio needs is Aurelio!” Aurelio laughed loudly, amused by the entire conversation.

“Master Aurelio is correct! Friends are stupid!” Carlos agreed instantly. 

“Friendship is pointless. Unless it’s a friendship with a CEO, as in a friendship with benefits! AUGHUA, I’M GETTING SOOOO HORNY.” Shirley said crazily, drooling from her mouth.

“Well… I guess that friendship is the most important, then…” Kourtney insisted, looking directly at me then turning away immediately. 

“God, you’re all disgusting. You guys do realize this is exactly what Monokuma wants, right? He wants to divide us up so it increases the likelihood of one of us killing someone else unintentionally!” Jenny yelled, trying to calm the entire table down.

“She’s right, we need to get a fucking grip. This isn’t Battle Royale, this is real life. We need to stop all deaths at all costs. We need to stop playing Monokuma’s game!” I yelled angrily at everyone else.

Everyone suddenly quit talking, until that one asshole decided to laugh about the entire conversation.

“Oh my god, you guys are fucking hilarious! You actually think you can stop the killing game just by not playing it! That’s fantastic. Good, that means I’ll have an easy kill! Carlos, let’s explore the second building.” Aurelio laughed while pointing out a detail I had not heard of yet.

“Hold on, what second building?” I yelled, but he was already gone, along with Carlos.

“... Monokuma stopped by and told us another building had opened up. We wanted to explore it.” Cecilia whispered into my ear, as if hiding the fact from everyone else.

“Cecilia, stop hogging Xiaosi to yourself, you fucking trope. Everyone knows that a new building had opened up.” Tara exclaimed angrily.

I got up from the table and left the room. I didn’t want to deal with all the shenanigans that the rest of the people were dealing with. After awhile, I made it to the door to the second building, and figured out that it was open. Tara and Cecilia had caught up to me at that point.

“Tch. You’re slow, everyone made it into the new building already.” Tara noted, telling me what had happened.

“Yeah…” Cecilia nodded, agreeing with Tara on the topic.

I stood there, silent, curious as to why those two would join me out of everyone remaining.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not trying to get you to become some romantic cliche, you fucking trope.” Tara yelled nervously, flipping her blonde hair back to cover a bit of her forehead.

“I wasn’t assuming that, idiot.” I snapped back, angry at the assumption.

“Then enter the god damn building!” She yelled back in my face.

“Uhh… It’s not the time to fight, you two.” Cecilia popped in, trying to calm both of us down.

We both immediately turned our heads away from each other as I opened the door to the second building. At first, everything seemed normal. Then, all of a sudden, I realized that it wasn’t normal.

“Why is there only one gigantic room?” I asked out loud, hoping for a non-sarcastic response.

“Do you not know what an observatory is?” Tara shot back at me.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream coming from several feet forward. We ran towards the noise and found that it was only Craig.

“No… Why did it have to be SPACE? Why isn’t it something more useful, like a CAFETERIA, or a GIGANTIC VENDING MACHINE? WHY SPACE?” Craig screamed at the top of his lungs like an annoyed child.

“Shut the fuck up. There’s a storage area. There’s food in there.” Vincent immediately replied, intentionally getting Craig’s mind off space. 

The three of us watched as Craig and Vincent went out of the room to find the storage area, then stepped in.

“What a god damn trope, always complaining about his damn calories and food and shit. It makes me sick. How can someone eat THAT much food and not die immediately?” Tara angrily ranted, tapping her fingers on her arm while having her arms crossed.

“KYAHAHA, HELL YEAH! HE SHOULDA BEEN BURNED! AND I DON’T MEAN THE WHOLE ROAST OF THING COMEDY CENTRAL DOES, BUT WITH ACTUAL FIRE AND GASOLINE!” Jackie screamed while running up to us from absolutely nowhere. 

“Ugh, so loud. Incredibly annoying, might I add.” Jenny stated, annoyed, twisting her finger in her left ear in an attempt to get the sound out.

“She… was loud… I couldn’t hear the computer…” Kourtney said, scared.

Immediately, Kourtney latched onto Jenny’s right arm and held it really tightly. Jenny stood there, confused before leaning in and patting her head.

“Uhh… there, there?” Jenny confusingly spoke.

“Hold on, what was that about computers?” I asked, wondering what exactly Kourtney was talking about.

“SHIRLEY AND SKYE WERE FUCKING AROUND IN THE CONTROL ROOM! I THINK SHIRLEY BROKE THE CONTROLS WITH HER CREAM, IT WAS SO FUCKING DISGUSTING BUT ALSO SO BURNABLE. KOURTNEY WENT TOTAL APESHIT, IT WAS AMAAAAAZING!” Jackie screamed again, exaggerating everything that probably happened.

“I have a bad feeling about this situation, Xiaosi…” Cecilia whispered at me, before clasping onto my arm in the same way Kourtney was doing to Jenny.

Tara forcibly took her arm and threw it off me, then walked in the direction of the control room. Cecilia looked rather pissed off for a second, then followed her, leaving me alone with Jackie and the two other girls.

“... I should probably follow them…” I said quickly to get out of the awkward staring that was happening.

Jackie suddenly grabbed my shoulders, looked at me straight in the eyes, and yelled directly in my face.

“TRUST NO ONE! CRAIG IS GAY, KOURTNEY’S DEAD, SKYE IS THE MASTERMIND, THIS WORLD IS A CONSPIRACY! THE ONLY SOLUTION IS BURNING EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND!” She screamed before letting go and running back to the first building.

I stood in complete silence as I watched Jenny grab Kourtney’s hand and ran quickly back to the first building, catching Kourtney completely off guard. After standing there for what I assumed to be several minutes, I shrugged it off and made my way to the Control Room. Once I was there, I knew what Kourtney was talking about. There was a lot of panels and high tech gizmos everywhere, but the thing I was solely focused on was the fact that Skye was standing directly on top of Shirley, who was half naked on the floor. 

Again.

“BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL?” Skye yelled in anger, demanding shirley answer his question.

“Ohhh… I didn’t think of you that way, Skye… but it’s SOOOOOOO HOT HAHAHAHHYAHAYAH!” Shirley laughed, moaning in between words.

Skye stepped off in repulsion, turning his attention back to the control panel.

“How long has this been going on?” I asked, concerned for everyone's eyesight.

“20 minutes or so.” Cecilia replied, her back turned away from the scene of the crime.

“Get some clothes on, you fucking trope. Stop masturbating in public areas, for christ sakes.” Tara angrily yelled, tossing Shirley’s clothes on top of her.

Shirley took the clothes and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. I can’t even possibly imagine why the fuck she would have tears on her face at all. I turned back to Skye, who was fiddling with the control panel.

“For the love of god, WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” He screamed, pushing several buttons on the control panel until one of them finally lit up and showed several dotted areas in what looked to be the sky.

“Stars? Is this just the control to the giant telescope?” Cecilia asked, curious.

“Seems like it.” I replied without a second thought. 

“Yeah, it’s just for the telescope. Completely useless. Why would anyone bother looking at the stars? It’s not like any of us are the Ultimate Astrologist.” Skye ranted, scrubbing ear wax from his ear.

“I doubt this shit’s going to get us anywhere, inside or outside of this hell hole.” Tara spoke rudely, crossing her arms.

“The only other place is the storage area. I think that tweedle dee and tweedle dum are in there.” I answered, knowing that something stupid was about to go down in the storage area. 

“Do you guys even want to go? I would but like… I lost a good chunk of my time dealing with that lewd asshat.” Skye asked abruptly, curious about our decision.

“I think we should go… there could be useful info in the storage area.” Cecilia spoke a bit quietly, hoping that Tara and I would follow her.

“What? Why would there be any information in a storage area? The storage area is to store shit like food or every day necessities,or even weapons to kill people with, why the fuck would there be information on what this place is?” Tara yelled, ranting about the idiocy of Cecilia’s idea. 

“You have a point, but we might as well check it out anyways. There’s nothing else we can do for now.” I lied, walking towards the exit.

You see, I lied because there were plenty of other things to do with the two areas we’ve uncovered, but the problem is we’ve already covered most of the area and would generally be repeating the same steps over and over again. With or without them, walking out after saying that would cover my lie, so I hoped they would follow me. Spoiler Alert: they did follow me. 

We all walked into the storage room, and it was just like Tara had said. Food, Every Day Necessities, and weapons. Nothing worthy of being informational or anything. In the corner, I saw Aurelio and Carlos sifting through some of the weapons and talking as if they were going to plan a murder.

“Should we talk to them?” Cecilia asked quietly.

But no matter how low she whispered, Aurelio seemed to notice the sound and turned towards us, laughing from several feet away, before motioning Carlos to follow him to us.

“Well, if it isn’t the Three Dumb-skateers. How may I, the Great Aurelio, be of service?” Aurelio asked dramatically, trying to make it seem like we had no idea what he was doing.

“Quit the pretty boy act, you fucking trope. Tell us what you’re doing here.” Tara answered in a very Tara-esque way. 

“Master Aurelio and I were-” Carlos started before getting immediately interrupted by Aurelio.

“I was looking for some test tube beakers for my experiment. But, alas, I was out of luck. All mine are broken from explosions by mixing sodium and… ah, who knows what the other substance was. All I know is that it makes explosions. We must be on our way. I have beakers that need attending and Carlos has a couple spirits he needs to investigate.” Aurelio avoided the topic and walked out of the room, Carlos walking closely behind him.

I figured he meant that Carlos was going to contact the ghosts of Luthor and Angel, so I paid the quote no mind, even though either of them could easily be lying. 

“It seems as though there’s nothing else here. I doubt we’re going to find anything if we look through all these containers.” I said after Aurelio and Carlos fully left, inspecting the rows and rows of shelves with weird looking containers on them. 

“Yeah, I agree. There’s no fucking way we’re going to find any more information in this building, just more questions. Besides, it’s almost time for dinner.” Tara agreed, walking out of the room.

I started to follow her before turning back to Cecilia.

“You coming? There’s going to be food.” I asked her, wondering if she was going to bother.

“N-no, I feel like there’s something really important here.” Cecilia replied, opening the first container that was filled with fruit and stuff.

I shrugged and walked back to the kitchen with Tara. Halfway there, we saw Vincent walking around the hallway, confused and seeming like he was looking for someone.

“Yo, where’s calorie-head?” Tara laughed, before getting silenced by Vincent's dead stare.

“Don’t know. Can’t find him.” Vincent bluntly spoke, looking in several rooms alongside the hallway.

“Have you checked the dining hall? He’s usually the first person there.” I spoke, trying to think of places Craig would be.

“... Yeah. First place I checked.” Vincent replied, skulking around behind us, to the point where we could only hear his voice. 

Vincent disappeared into the back of the hallway, just like an ultimate pickpocket should. 

Tara and I just looked at each other in amazement, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. We both shrugged and went to the dining hall. Everyone but Vincent, Craig, Aurelio, Carlos, and Cecilia were there, which was really weird since they were generally the first people in the area.

“So, what’s the updates?” I asked the rest of the group, hoping they figured something out. 

“We found nothing.” Jenny replied, pouting. 

“I FOUND THAT EVERYTHING IN THE STORAGE AREA IS REALLY, REALLY GOOD FOR BURNING!” Jackie screamed, very loudly before trying to light her own food on fire. 

Thankfully, Tara stopped her and slapped her in the face, in which she just started laughing again.

“Hey, Kourtney, guess what Shirley tried to do in the control room.” Skye said, trying to hold back his laughter from the insanity that he thought was about to happen.

“All I did was try to help you. Do you find that it… turns you on?” Shirley replied, trying to seduce Skye into taking back what he said.

“The fuck is wrong with you? I’m not into that shit!” Skye yelled, pissed that he didn’t get the reaction he wanted.

However, after Shirley said that, Kourtney held up a knife and tackled her to the floor.

“You want to fucking go, you lewd fucking whore ass motherfucker? I’ll fucking kill you right here, right now, in front of EVERY GOD DAMN PERSON ALIVE!” Kourtney screamed, immediately losing her cool in front of everyone. 

“Christ, calm the fuck down, Kourtney.” Jenny yelled, trying to get Kourtney back to her normal self.

Kourtney took some deep breaths, then moved back to where Jenny sat, pulling the knife away from Shirley. Immediately, Shirley got back up and stormed out of the room, as Aurelio and Carlos finally entered, but got pushed off to the side.

“Carlos, I don’t sully my hands with people like her, go take care of it.” Aurelio demanded, ending with Carlos running out of the room. 

“I don’t like what you’re up too, Aurelio.” I said aggressively.

Aurelio sat down and ignored me entirely beginning to eat his dinner.

“Something doesn’t smell right.” Tara spoke up, finally.

“YEAH, I CAN’T SMELL THE SOUND OF FIIIIIREEEEE.” Jackie screamed again.

“No, not that. Cecilia stayed behind, right? Vincent went off searching for Craig and nobody knows where Craig is. Yet, even so, there’s no smell or evidence of anyone being hostile towards anyone but Shirley.” Tara started, trying to think her way through something.

“Yeah, Shirley’s kind of… special, isn’t she?” Jenny replied, also curious as to where Tara was going with that.

“She’s a whore, that’s the kind of special. Don’t fucking sugar coat it.” Skye yelled.

“Y-yeah. She’s a whore, and not a decent one like mine…” Kourtney sighed, looking down at the floor.

We all talked about various things for awhile, mostly about Aurelio’s ego and Shirley’s demeanor. After that, we all headed back to our rooms, without Carlos, Shirley, Cecilia, Craig, or Vincent ever returning to eat. I figured Vincent was far too worried to eat anyway, and Cecilia was too busy looking through the storage area. However, she probably found something to eat there, as the storage area was filled with food and stuff. 

I went back to my room, slamming my head down on my pillow, trying to figure out what to do next. I had a feeling that if Craig hadn’t come back by tomorrow morning, there’s no way he’d still be alive. 

I didn’t want to think about that. I just wanted to sleep and not think about anything.

So that’s what I did.

End of Day 3


	5. Beginning of Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter, it's been so long since I've updated this that I mostly forgot I had already posted the previous chapter 5. This one is entirely investigation, class trial, then execution in one chapter. Which isn't like the other ones I've written. Anyway, enjoy! or despair. Or both. Preferably both.

Waking up to the sound of PoCA 404’ing in my ear was not on the top of my to-do list. What do I mean by 404’ing? You know, it’s that sound computers make when they can’t find what they’re looking for. In this case, the sound was being repeated multiple times, over and over, until I finally woke up and screamed at it.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?”

“Master, everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall for breakfast.” PoCA replied, without raising its voice to match mine.

I groaned loudly as I managed to get out of bed. I had no idea what was happening, but according to PoCA, I was probably already late, so I got my clothes on and ran to the dining hall as fast as I could. When I got there, I noticed something was off, possibly about the number of people. I only noticed 10. Apparently Craig hadn’t shown up yet, which was bad news. Vincent was also gone, I assume looking for Craig still, as well as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle-Chemist.

“You’re late.” Jenny grunted at me, motioning that I sit at the table.

“God, why didn’t you get here sooner? I’m not amused having to wait for you around these lunatics.” Skye said, pissed off at me as if I was supposed to know everyone would be there at a certain time.

“HEY, I AM NOT A LUNATIC! I AM A PYROMANIAC, THERE’S A DIFFERENCE IN CONNOTATIONS!” Jackie screamed at Skye from across the table, seeming angry but there was absolutely no way to tell.

“Tch, whatever. Not like I give a shit.” Skye replied, trying not to give Jackie the satisfaction of a decent reaction.

“Anyway, what’s the news on Craig and Vincent?” I asked, ignoring Jackie’s inane commentary as hard as I could.

“U-uh… I-I think Vincent was exploring the n-new building… Craig didn’t come b-back last night...” Kourtney whispered, trying really hard not to cry out in sadness.

“Well, the first place we should check out should be the new building then, right?” I spoke loudly so the rest of the table could hear my idea.

“That sounds like a good plan… I think Xiaosi should take the lead, since he decided this.” Cecilia spoke up, trying to push an official status of group leader onto me.

“I see what you’re trying to do, you fucking trope. You still want Xiaosi to be the fuckin’ leader, right? Is that so you can have him all to yourself? How are you even a fucking saleswoman if you can’t sell yourself properly?” Tara laughed, getting increasingly agitated at Cecilia’s advances for no real reason.

“Maybe I’ll just check it out myself.” I said, getting up from the table after a lot of meaningless back and forths between people.

Speaking of back and forths between people, Carlos and Aurelio walked in just as I was getting up to head to the second building.

“Attention, commoners! I, the magnificent Aurelio, have come to join this convention with fascinating news! Not as fascinating as my personality, of course.” Aurelio proclaimed the moment he stepped into the room, projecting across the table to everyone.

“Heh, yeah, it’s pretty fucking great!” Carlos concurred, moving slightly closer to Aurelio.

“Move away from me, peon. I shan’t sully my hands with a commoner like yourself.” Aurelio noted, moving off to the side in a very dramatic fashion.  
“Oh boy, does that mean we can have an orgy right on the eating table? HEIAGH I’VE GOT TO FIND VINCENT, HE’LL WANT IN ON THIS!” Shirley shrieked in that voice she shrieks in whenever she says anything lewd.

“I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING CLIT THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO SAY ANYTHING THAT FUCKING REPULSIVE, YOU MANGY SLUT.” Kourtney screamed, growing in anger as if she was the Incredible Hulk.

“I want nothing to do with whatever news you have, Aurelio.” I replied in a derogatory fashion, moving out of the way to head to the observatory.

“Well, well. I suppose your own illusions of Grandeur outweigh the ton of news I’m about to go over. You see what I, the fantastic Aurelio, have done? Overton! That’s who my news is about! You best run towards whatever it is your going to, because I have a sinking feeling that the answer you all seek is going to go above your head!” Aurelio laughed, leaving the room with Carlos following close behind him.

Immediately, I froze. The fuck was he on about? Going above our heads? Is he not even going to tell us the news? What a prick. I slammed my fist against the wall and immediately jetted out of the cafeteria. I didn’t get to see the reactions of anyone else. I never even got to see Vincent.

I kept running, past the dorms and storage area, before emerging into the Astronomical Observatory. I kept thinking about what Aurelio said. Over my head, sinking feeling, Overton… I couldn’t place the thought or guess what he even meant by that.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, I felt a wet drop of something hit my nose. At first, I thought it was rain. Then I realized that was impossible.

I suddenly realized what Aurelio meant by over our heads. He meant the statement literally, as if he already knew. I looked up. Right then, I froze. On the ceiling, without a single doubt in my mind…

...was the dead body of Craig Overton.

**End of Daily Life**

**Beginning of Deadly Life**

“Fuck… FUCK.” I screamed, slamming my fist onto the ground into a puddle of blood. I probably should have thought about what I was doing before that, but I decided that it didn’t matter because of what happened directly after I slammed my fist into the ground.

“Ding ding the dong dong ding, A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, we will begin the class trial! Please make your way to the observatory!” Monokuma’s voice rang over the intercoms, similar to what he did the first time.

Vincent came out of the shadows from the direction of the storage area, speechless.

“... Disappointing.” He said after a long silence, but in a quiet tone so no one could make out what exactly he was trying to say.

Aurelio and Carlos were the next to join in, as if they were already heading to the observatory in the first place.

“So, it seems you hath finally cracked mine own code, Xiaosi. I am amazed that you have the tactical know-how to solve one of my expert riddles!” Aurelio gloated, laughing about his fascination with himself.

“Haha, yeah, Master Aurelio definitely deserves all the credit for that riddle- I-I mean… how terrible! What an awful sight of a dead classmate!” Carlos spoke in a rather sarcastic tone for the latter half of his sentence, which I wasn’t quite sure would be a completely accurate way of describing it.

Aurelio just smirks. He was definitely hiding something. Not that he wasn’t always hiding something. However, I didn’t have the time to question him or his thoughts, because everyone else decided it was the right time to file into the room.

“Wait, what the fucking hell? How did Craig get up there?” Jenny screamed, confused and shocked at the same time.

“Damn it… Why’d it have to be the fucking trope…” Tara whispered, while also sounding incredibly sad.

“ALRIGHT, I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY. WE NEED TO BURN THIS LABORATORY TO THE FUCKING GROUND! ALL OF IT! THE ENTIRE SHINDIG!” Jackie screamed, while emitting both anger and laughter at the same time.

“No, no! We’ve been over this, you can’t burn anything in this school that’s not in your room!” Monokuma said, popping out of nowhere.

“Wha-wha-whaaaaaat? You never said anything to me! That was PoP! Oh, wait, I totally get it, you’re PoP! That must mean we have to burn PoP now! I’LL DO IT, LEMME AT ‘EM!” Jackie screamed again, missing the entire point of everything.

“The hell do you want, you stupid bear?” Jenny exclaimed, pointing directly at Monokuma.

“Well, we can’t have an investigation without the Monokuma file, can we? So I present to you, the Monokuma file!” Monokuma shouted, holding up the file in his hand as Tara walked up and snatched it away from him.

Monokuma looked incredibly sad and disappeared without a single word, which was a bit weird for him to do.

“Alright then, you fucking tropes, listen up! According to this file, there is no time of death listed, no murder weapon, and the cause of death is a blunt force blow to the head. So in short, this tells us jack shit.” Tara exclaimed, closing the Monokuma File’s screen.

“Alright, we should split up and investigate some stuff on our own. Cecilia, Tara, follow me. Vincent, stay here and make sure nobody… tries to touch Craig’s body. Everyone else… do whatever, I guess.” I shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. Clearly it worked somehow, as everyone just went off to do their own thing.

“Why the fuck is this trope with us, dude?” Tara asked suddenly, seemingly concerned.

“Because you two have some shit going down, and you guys need to fix it or whatever. Clearly something is amiss.” I replied, turning my back to them as I looked up at the ceiling.

“He does have a point…” Cecilia concurred, nodding her head.

“Yeah, whatever. We’ll see about making amends after we figure out which of these jackasses killed Craig. Speaking of, you can’t see anything from this level. There has to be something somewhere to make this easier to investigate. Maybe, like, a convenient plot point or some shit.” Tara spoke, going through the motions of her investigative process.

“Try the ladder.” Vincent spoke up, grunting and crossing his arms as he attempts to stand guard.

I looked back at Vincent. As I was about to ask him what he was talking about, I caught a ladder in the observatory out of the corner of my eye.

“That’s weird. That wasn’t here when Kourtney and I passed through here earlier.” Tara explained, thinking about an earlier venture.

“What was that?” Cecilia asked, shocked at the new information.

“Oh wait, shit, yeah. I was here with Kourtney at around 8:45. That ladder was gone, and Craig’s body wasn’t there. So he must’ve been killed after that or whatever the fuck. Man, this is making me go insane.” Tara claimed, scratching her head.

“You sound completely normal, though.” I replied, walking towards the ladder, “Oh god, there’s blood on this! Not to mention, this ladder is super huge! Who would be able to use this ladder?”

Tara, Cecilia, and Vincent all walked toward the ladder, inspecting it for any hints and stuff.

“Interesting… This ladder is the same height as the Observatory. 60 feet.” Vincent explained, looking at the measurements of the ladder itself.

“So the murderer used this ladder in order to put Craig’s body on the ceiling… but the only person strong enough to do that is Craig himself.” Cecilia deduced, calmly attempting to put the pieces together.

“That fucking trope committed suicide? I mean, he felt guilty about kicking a god damn puppy, but enough guilt to drive him to fuckin’ Suicide? I call bullshit. He was too high on calories to do anything like that.” Tara spoke, irritated at the idea that Craig committed suicide.

“I don’t think a ladder is enough evidence to say he committed suicide.” I agreed, “We should look elsewhere.”

I decided to walk off towards the storage area, hoping that there would be something that would help us investigate his body without moving the ladder.

“Hey, Vincent,” I asked, turning around before heading off into the storage room, “Were you one of the people who discovered the body before Monokuma made an announcement?”

“... Yeah. 10:15. Aurelio told me it was important. That’s when I discovered his body.” Vincent replied, saying exactly what he wanted to say.

“Now hold on a second, Xiaosi. You have blood on your hands, literally. The hell is that about?” Tara asked suddenly, grabbing my wrists and holding it up.

“I found the body and threw my fist on the ground, it was an accident!” I yelled back, getting a tiny bit aggravated.

“Uhm… was that the only thing on the ground?” Cecilia stated, looking over a weird green puddle.

I walked over to the puddle, surprised that I hadn’t noticed it. Now that I saw it, there was definitely something off about it, especially since it was next to the puddle of blood. However, the longer I stared at it, it seemed to glare back at me, so I was locked into eye contact with whatever the puddle was. Cecilia soon snapped be back to reality by slightly tugging on my shirt.

“Uhm… aren’t we supposed to go to the storage area?” She asked shyly.

“Oh, yeah. Right. I wonder who’s in there right now, anyway…” I replied, getting back up and making sure we all found our way to the storage room.

Once we made it there, we definitely noticed a weird scene. I’m not sure why exactly it was unfolding, but it was definitely one of the weirder things I’ve seen in this school. In the storage area, stood Aurelio and Jenny, face to face, making extremely weird facial gestures while Carlos watched from a safe distance. The three of us decided to stand in the doorway while watching them.

“What? Again? How can I, the Great Aurelio, lose in a battle of the elements?” Aurelio shouted in displeasure after having his rock lose to paper for who knows how many times.

“You were the one who wanted to face me in Rock, Paper, Scissors. Do you have any idea what my talent is?” Jenny snarled angrily, flattening her hand.

“N-No fair! I demand a rematch! And this is no mere game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, this is a battle of elements! My solid Plutonium should decimate your measly silver scissors! This is a farce!”

“A Farce? What, do you not realize that you just suck at games?”

“Okay, guys, can you both please get back to the matter at hand? Someone is dead and you two are arguing about a fucking children’s game!” I shouted on accident, causing all three of them to turn towards me.

“Xiaosi? What an incredible chance encounter! I am astonished that you have come here to visit someone as glorious as I!” Aurelio said 100% more dramatically than usual.

We all decided it would be best to ignore him.

“Jenny, have you found anything in here?” Cecilia asked curiously, while looking off to the sides.

“Nah, I was just coming in here to deal with Aurelio, this is usually where he hangs out. Well, any storage area, really. I was going to ask about the green liquid in the observatory.” Jenny replied, mumbling something between her words about Aurelio that I couldn’t quite make out.

“Well? What the hell did he say, Montropemery?” Tara chuckled, as if she had just came up with that nickname on the spot.

“Christ. No, I haven’t gotten any answer out of him yet. He said he’d tell me if I beat him in this ‘battle of the elements’ game or whatever. Yet, I’ve won at least 100 times so far and he hasn’t said a single thing!” Jenny claimed, getting angrier and angrier.

“I only lost because you’ve been getting lucky! That’s it!” Aurelio snapped back at her, grinding his teeth.

“I keep winning because you keep choosing rock! Why do you even call it stupid shit like solid mercury or solid plutonium? It’s Rock, Paper, Scissors! You’re choosing rock!”

“Aurelio, how about you just give up and tell us what the green liquid in the observatory is?” I asked, trying not to sound like a raging psychopath.

“I shall not, for that is important information and I don’t really feel like sharing it with anyone. I will say that I have an alibi for the murder. I’ve been with Carlos this entire time. Isn’t that right, Carlos?” Aurelio flaunted, looking down at Carlos.

“Uhh… Yep, yep! Master Aurelio and I have been together the entire time! We even went to the cafeteria together!” Carlos shrieked, as if he was fearful of Aurelio.

All Aurelio did was laugh before walking out of the storage room, Carlos following closely behind. I sighed loudly, then stared at Jenny and Tara.

“Looks like the Troperrorist has left the building, good fucking riddance.” Tara grunted angrily, but smiling at the same time.

“Hey, uhh.. I feel like this is a good time as any to say this, so…” Cecilia called out from beyond Jenny.

The three of us turned around and looked at Cecilia. She picked up some Binoculars from the floor and walked back over to us. She looked me dead in the eyes and handed me the binoculars, smiling.

“... I wonder if these were used in order to murder Craig…” I spoke aloud, before taking them from Cecilia and walking out of the storage lab.

“Hey, guys, what about me?” Jenny called to us, looking a bit confused.

I couldn’t really hear her, however, it seems like Tara did, so she decided to stick with her, strangely, since she just gave her a super weird nickname. I didn’t really understand it at all, but I decided I’d just head back to the main observatory.

When Cecilia and I arrived at the observatory, we noticed that something was off. Not about the crime scene, because everything was still in tact, but there was just that one person who managed to claw her way back to the crime scene.

“Hey, hey! Mr. Pickpocket Sir? It is I, the BURNING HOT SENSATION, JACKIE! I’m calling collect about a murder mystery you need help with, so allow me to burn the body of Craig to see what his insides would look like burned!” Jackie spoke super fast, trying to get Vincent's attention, but he just turned and looked away every single time she tried to look at his face.

“Jackie, leave the poor man alone. His friend just died. He spent more time with Craig than any of us.” I firmly stated, trying to make myself seem intimidating.

“Aw, Lighten up, Con man! It’s not everyday you get a super hot girl in both meanings of the word! Well, actually, one meaning of the word, but THAT MEANING IS ALL THAT MATTERS HAHAHAHAHAH!”

I sighed, glaring directly at Jackie as I was doing so. I decided I didn’t want her to bother Vincent anymore, but there was nothing I could do before I finished investigating Craig’s body, so I took out my binoculars and moved them in a position so I could see Craig’s body, which was much more horrifying to look at than it was without binoculars.

“The blunt hit on the head holds up… it’s right on the top of his head too. His… hands and feet seem to be pinned to the ceiling as well… that’s probably where the blood came from…” I said, trying to get a clearer focus on the body.

“Anything else?” Cecilia asked, trying to sound careful.

“... Hey, there’s a vent next to his body. I wonder…”

“I think that’s definitely important to note.”

“YO, FLAMING BODY OF SMARTS, ARE YOU GONNA STAND THERE OR ARE YA GONNA FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT?” Jackie yelled, finally getting the idea that we were ignoring her.

“We better take her to the control room.” I bluntly said, taking a few moments to calmly grab Jackie by the arm and drag her out of the observatory, away from Vincent.

However, once we finally managed to get out of the observatory and into the control room, we witness another really weird scene… although this one was far more expected.

“ALRIGHT, YOU LAZY, TWO TIMING BITCH MOTHERFUCKER, I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING LORDS OF NORSE MYTHOLOGY THAT IF YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH MY FUCKING BREASTS AGAIN I’LL SLAY YOU LIKE FUCKING FAFNIR, IN THE SAME GRUESOME MANNER. YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME, JACKASS?” Kourtney screamed, moving her foot around Shirley’s stomach, who was sprawled out on the floor again.

“Haaa… Haa… Oh my… you really are… the Ultimate Pimp…” Shirley moaned, obviously enjoying whatever BDSM fetish she originally had going on.

“I wonder… if they realize we’re here.” Cecilia started, talking quietly in my general direction.

“Hey, you jackasses, stop being idiots and help me figure this shit out!” Someone called from behind Kourtney and Shirley.

We looked around the two of them to see that Skye was sitting behind them, messing around with the control panels.

“Skye? What’s going on?” I immediately questioned, not understanding why anyone was here in the first place.

“Someone managed to fuck up the controls. I can’t even move the giant telescope. It’s like it was stuck in place or some shit.” Skye angrily shouted, slamming his fist into the control panel.

“U-uhmm… that’s just going to make it worse…” Kourtney whispered, trying to tell Skye that maybe punching the shit out of the control panel wasn’t the best idea.

“Shut the fuck up! I’m trying my fucking best!” Skye yelled in retaliation.

“Hold on, didn’t Pyrotrope say something about Shirley spilling her cream on the control panel previously?” Tara immediately spoke, remembering something that Jackie screamed from while we were investigating the new area.

“OH RIGHT, NAH, NONE OF THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. IF IT DID, THIS ROOM WOULD’VE BEEN BURNED TO THE FUCKING GROUND HAHAHAHAHAHHA!” Jackie screamed, also in response, but in her usual insane manner.

“Wait, Shirley spilled her cream on the control panel? I don’t remember a single thing like that ever happening, specifically since this god damn machine was working last night!” Skye claimed in anger, angry about how it was broken.

“You were here last night?” I asked, confused at his assessment.

“... Hold on, now that I think about it, it was broken the first time we explored this fucking room. If I hit it hard enough, it could work. Also, fuck you, yes I was here last night!”

“So if it was broken, and you did manage to fix it, why is it broken now?”

“Man, MageTrope, you need to calm the fuck down. If it’s broken and hitting it didn’t work, then you’re probably fucked or some shit.” Tara chuckled, offering up an amusing solution.

“H-hold on! Don’t you guys forget about little old me! Come on! I can give any of you any type of pleasure you want…” Shirley seductive started before Kourtney grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and almost smashed it over Shirley’s head.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH, I’LL SHOW YOU PLEASURE! I BET YOU ENJOY BDSM BECAUSE I’M GOING TO BDSM THIS CHAIR ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING FACE!” Kourtney screamed, nearly to the breaking point of actually killing Shirley.

“W-wait! Before you throw that chair at Shirley, there’s something that might be important.” I said, trying to stop Kourtney from making a bad decision.

I walked over as she put the chair down, and looked over the chair itself. That’s when I noticed the thing I felt was off about the chair.

“Jackie, smell this.” I spoke, not really paying attention to the words I was saying.

“T-that’s… hot…” Shirley sighed, with the last of her remaining breath before attempting to catch it.

But that’s when it hit me. It was hot. Too hot. It… was burnt rope, just like we found at the scene of Angel’s death.

“Burnt Rope? Maaaaaaan, why couldn’t anybody let ME burn shit??” Jackie pouted angrily, making a fuss.

“This must’ve been the chair Craig was being kept in while he was missing. With all these hints…” I paused, thinking deeply about what we just found.

I probably should save that for the trial, since the culprit is fairly obvious. At least, that’s what I’m thinking.

“What are you on about, dude?” Tara asked suddenly, before I got up and started walking back towards the door.

“The trial’s likely going to start soon. There’s two more places I want to check. PoCA should know about the time of death since it wasn’t listed in the Monokuma file, and Craig’s room might hold evidence as to why he was kidnapped.” I said, trying to count off everything else I needed to do.

I decided the first thing I wanted to do was see Craig’s room. His motive might be relevant to this case, whatever his deep, dark secret is. On the other hand, since the previous motives could’ve been lies, it might not mean anything. I motioned to Tara and Jackie to come with me to Craig’s room as Skye, Shirley, and Kourtney stayed in the control room.

As we arrived at Craig’s room, it appeared that his room was unlocked. Not surprising, since it confirmed our suspicions that someone kidnapped him. As we entered his room, his PoB didn’t greet us, which meant he was definitely dead. We looked around his room, but found nothing but food wrappers with some food left in them.

“Why would Craig leave all this food lying around? All the fucking troep cared about was Calories and shit.” Tara spoke up, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

“He was definitely kidnapped. Craig would’ve never left all this unfinished food lying around.” I responded, also curious about why all this food was left on the ground.

“HEY, I HAVE AN IDEA. HOW ABOUT, AFTER WE FIND OUT WHO THE KILLER IS, WE LIGHT ALL THIS FOOD ON FIRE TO LITERALLY BURN THE CALORIES! METHINKS IT’S A SWELL IDEA! HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!” Jackie screamed, but with an actual point.

“... Huh. That’s a good idea. Maybe we should. We should also do something for Angel, if that’s the case.” I replied, agreeing with her notion.

“W-wait… are you actually agreeing with Pryotrope? Fuck. That’s… that’s not actually a bad idea.” Tara hesitated, before finally agreeing with Jackie’s notion.

“I MAY BE CRAZY BUT AT LEAST I’M NOT AURELIO!” Jackie shouted, laughing between breaths.

Finally, after not being able to find Craig’s motive, we went off to my room to consult PoCA on the actual time of death. Once we arrived to my room, PoCA lit up with both glee and sadness.

“Master, I have dreadful news! It seems PoG went offline recently! My memory banks have been deleted, so I sadly can’t say the time of death. I do know that it was between the hours of 12 am and 10 am, because 10 am is the first memory I have after the blank space!” PoCA started, cheerfully letting me know exactly what I needed to know.

“Not even PoCA knows, huh? What a fucking disappointment.” Tara chimed.

“Master, you have more girls in your room? I assume these are Tara, the Ultimate Satirist, and Jackie, the Ultimate Pyromaniac, then?”

“... Yes. Leave me alone.” I replied back, raising my voice a bit.

“As you wish, master, but I have an announcement from Head Scientist Monokuma.” PoCA said before switching over to a live feed of Monokuma sitting in a laboratory.

“Hey, hey, hey! All you scoundrels should either hurry up or make your way to the scientific doors of wonder and amazement, because the class trial is starting in like, now! So get your butts over here!” Monokuma chimed over the device, before switching the feed back over to PoCA.

“Fuck… Alright, I guess we have to deal with this now.” I spoke, running towards the doors Monokuma was talking about.

Once we managed to get there, since the doors weren’t really all that far away, we noticed everyone standing in front of the elevator leading down to the class trial room, except for Vincent.

“Damn it, where is that guy?” Jenny clamored with a look of intensity in her eyes.

“He did quit. But then again, it’s written in the rules that he can’t avoid a class trial through quitting.” I replied, looking over the rules.

Just then, Vincent emerged into the room, looking a bit depressed.

“What a meager look! Tell me, why does the solitude of sorrow intrude all over your face? Or is that just how you normally look?” Aurelio laughed, insulting the clearly sad look on Vincent’s face.

“Fuck off.” Vincent said, walking into the elevator.

Everyone just stared at him for a few seconds, before walking into the elevator a second time. Our minds were all lost. Someone had killed Craig Overton, the Ultimate Bodybuilder. We had to figure out who did that or risk everyone dying. Vincent was nearly broken by it for some reason.

Once we managed to enter the class trial room, only 2 people immediately stood at their podium, myself and Cecilia. Cecilia clearly felt bad about not being able to say anything during the last trial, so she probably went first to see if she could redeem herself.

One by one, everyone else filed into the podiums marked with their names, while 2 new X’s appeared, Luthor’s and Craig’s. Craig had a normal X on his portrait, while Luthor’s was crossed out by 2 kings, symbolizing his own execution.

“Alright, is everyone ready? Can we start the class trial now?” Monokuma shouted from his throne.

“We don’t have a choice in the matter, do we?” Jenny said, sadly.

“Noooope! Now, let’s begin! I’d explain the class trial a second time, but you’ve all already done it once so we don’t even need to repeat ourselves! Leeeeet’s go!” Monokuma shouted, starting the class trial for a second time in a row.

**Class Trial Begins here**

Xiaosi: Alright, what we have to do first is-

Cecilia: The most likely thing we should do first is discuss the murder weapon.

Jenny: Murder weapon? You mean the thing we don’t even know anything about?

Vincent: Starting with that would be impossible. We wouldn’t even get anywhere.

Aurelio: How weak-minded you all must be to not even comprehend the intensity of the mystery that surrounds the murder weapon. If you all put your heads together, anyone can figure anything out!

Carlos: That’s right! Although, I’m sure master can figure out this case anyway…

Xiaosi: Sheep.

Aurelio: Nerd.

Jackie: FIRE! Oh, wait I too early? FUCK, NOT AGAIN!

Xiaosi: Whatever. Say we do start with the murder weapon, the cause of death was blunt force to the top of Craig’s head. That could be just about anything.

Tara: Yo, we should also remember that the fucking trope was buff as shit, so not everything could kill him. The item would have to be strong enough to kill him.

Skye: Yeah, she’s fucking right.

Xiaosi: But even with that in mind, we wouldn’t get anywhere. First, we should discuss the crime scene itself.

Kourtney: The crime scene? The Observatory? The one with the reeeeaaaaallllyyyy long ladder?

Jenny: Is there another crime scene we don’t know about?

Cecilia: Well, there’s two things about the crime scene we should talk about first: The green liquid, and the puddle of blood.

Xiaosi: The puddle of blood definitely came from the wounds in Craig’s arms and Knees, but... Craig’s pretty large, shouldn’t those puddles be in different spots?

Vincent: Adorable. Why would that even matter?

Xiaosi: I... didn’t really think about it until now. The blood itself is dried up, but if he was killed between 8:45, when Tara and Kourtney left, and 10:15, when Vincent arrived and found the body, it would be just a bit less than one hour to dry the blood.

Aurelio: Now, explain to the class why exactly what matters?

Shirley: Aaaahhhh... this is about to get suuuuper steeaaammmyyy... I feel the nnnneeeeed to ttttouch....

Kourtney: THIS IS A FUCKING CLASS TRIAL, YOU SENSITIVE PIECE OF SHIT!

Aurelio: Why does it matter if the blood was slightly moved to one area, hmmm? The Great Aurelio challenges you to a battle of wits!

Xiaosi: Damn it, why are you holding this up?

Aurelio: If you would be so inclined to believe this small blood actually matters, then explain to the class why it does? If the reasoning behind the pool of blood does not relate to this case, then you may need to rethink life instead of challenging me! For all we know, it was actually my blood-

Xiaosi: AS IF I’D BELIEVE THAT! I’m sorry Aurelio, but there’s no way it could’ve been your blood.

Aurelio: Hmm? A mere mongrel disagrees? Then enlighten me on how I’m wrong.

Xiaosi: When I was looking through the binoculars, I saw actual dripping blood from Craig’s body, on his hands and feet. However, the only puddle of blood we saw was the one on the ground. There may have been smaller blood spots, but the one we saw was the only one noticeable.

Aurelio: H-hng... a foolish thought! How... utterly ridiculous that position is!

Carlos: Yeah! Utterly ridiculous!

Aurelio: Carlos, please remain silent.

Carlos: Yes Master.

Xiaosi: So that just leaves the question-

Skye: Fucking hell, are you really that brainless?

Cecilia: Huh? What do you mean?

Skye: The reason that puddle was there was because that’s where Craig died. Fucking idiots.

Tara: The fuck are you talking about, MageTrope? Are you implying what I think you’re implying?

Skye: Fuck yes I am. The reason the murder weapon wasn’t listed is because the murder weapon was actually the floor.

Jenny: The floor?

Cecilia: The floor?

Kourtney: The... floor?

Skye: Yes, the floor. There’s no actual weapon anywhere in the facility with blood on it except the ladder and the floor. Unless no one bothered to check the ladder for bloodstains.

Vincent: ... I see. So they dropped his body, head first, into the floor.

Xiaosi: That’s what it sounds like.

Vincent: Then the next question should be how.

Jenny: Excuse me?

Vincent: How did they manage to take a man the size and weight of Craig, the Ultimate Bodybuilder, drop him to the floor, and then put him back onto the ceiling?

Cecilia: ... What about the Green Liquid?

Aurelio: Ah, yes, the green liquid... one of... well, the prized possessions of many scholars.

Jackie: HEY, HOW ABOUT YOU TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW BEFORE I BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN? YOU’RE THE CHEMICAL EXPERT!

Aurelio: But that’s the best part! I, Aurelio, don’t have to divulge this information to anyone else in this room! Isn’t that fantastic?

Carlos: Hey, Master, why don’t you let me-

Aurelio: Shut up, Carlos. I’m not telling you shit.

Carlos: O-okay Master...

Cecilia: I see... so the only way we can get him to talk... is to con the information out of him.

Xiaosi: ... Huh? Are you talking to me? Everyone can hear you, Cecilia.

Cecilia: No, it’s just me. I’m speaking to you into your mind.

Xiaosi: THE FUCK?

Jenny: Huh? Xiaosi, what’s going on?

Tara: You look like, super freaked out all of a sudden.

Xiaosi: I feel like I just got super spoilers... anyway... THE JIG IS UP! Aurelio, I don’t know if you realize this, even with your fantastic personality and interesting motivations, but I heard from a bird that the Green Liquid is super important, and probably worth a lot of money. I’ll give you 2.5 million dollars when we get out of here if you tell me what it is...

Aurelio: 2.5 Million Dollars? ... The liquid is a liquid form of Eurodium, an element I, myself, discovered in the past! When mixed with other elements, it can give the user enhanced superhuman abilities, like super strength or- ...

Xiaosi: Thank you for that.

Aurelio: D-did I... Did the Great Aurelio just get conned?

Kourtney: I guess that’s why he’s the Ultimate Con Artist...

Shirley: He’s sooooo dreeaaaammmy... and probably rock hard right now from all that conning... Xiaosi, do you get an erection from conning people or is that just me?

Tara: Holy shit, you LewdTrope, that’s disgusting! Why would you ask a question like that?

Shirley: No real reason.

Xiaosi: A-anyway... if that liquid is Eurodium mixed with something else to create super strength, then clearly that’s how they pinned his body to the ceiling. Aurelio used a ladder, dropped him from the top of the ladder, went back down, carried his body back up the ladder, nailed his body into the ceiling, then went back down the ladder, and washed the blood off before rejoining everyone in the cafeteria!

Jenny: ... There’s no way that’s accurate. How would he do all of that in a little over an hour? That potion has to have some form of time limit!

Aurelio: ... Sadly, it does. All potions created through Eurodium only last about 20 minutes each usage.

Cecilia: ... Yeah, there’s no way he did it all in 20 minutes.

Xiaosi: W-well what if he used it twice?

Aurelio: EGADS! Why would I waste my perfect body just to gorge on some chemicals and release the inner side effects of such preposterous proportions!  
Tara: What inner side effects? You can’t just say shit like that and expect people to understand you!

Aurelio: Prolonged usage of Eurodium can lead to loss of all bodily hair and sexual organs. It can also lead to severe dementia, erectile disfunction, projective vomiting, and in some cases, death. Why would I risk all of that just to complete some silly murder? Why would I even sully my hands in murder in the first place? Oh wait, no, I definitely would. All of you are below me anyway.

Xiaosi: Then, if it wasn’t you, why did you not want to share information.

Aurelio: Because then the ‘how’ would be far more hilarious when you figure out the actual blackened!

Jenny: Actual... Aurelio, do you know who the person who killed Craig was?

Aurelio: My luscious lips are sealed.

Carlos: Y-yeah! So are mine! Master's lips are my lips!

Aurelio: That’s... really creepy, Carlos.

Cecilia: I think we should continue by going over everyone’s alibis.

Skye: Does that include... her?

Cecilia: If she has any important information, it would definitely help.

Skye: ... Shit. Fine, then. Let me just say my Alibi, then. My alibi... is that I was Solar☆Scar from 9 am to 10 am... she fucks with my head and if I don’t let her out every now and again, I’m fucked.

Tara: Well shit. No matter, I was with Kourtney at 8:45 until 10 since we went back to the Cafeteria together. No body at any point.

Kourtney: I can confirm that... I was mostly protecting myself from Shirley...

Shirley: HEY! If I can’t fuck you, then no one can!

Kourtney: WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO FUCK ME, YOU LESBIAN SLUT?

Shirley: L-lesbian? More like Pansexual! I fuck anything and everything!

Aurelio: Does that include or not include actual pans?

Shirley: It totally does! Anyway, I was with Jackie, Cecilia, and Jenny up until the body discovery announcement in the cafeteria! Well, everyone else except Craig and Vincent came in after that.

Skye: Yeah, the body discovery announcement was at, like, what, 10:25? I was there after the transformation stopped.

Jackie: THE BURNING SENSATION IN MY LOWER BRAIN AREA IS TELLING ME THAT SHIRLEY IS RIGHT HAHAHAHA!

Jenny: Sadly, she’s right. We were together.

Cecilia: I shouldn’t need to solidify that... but yeah.

Aurelio: My peon, Carlos, and I were always together throughout this entire debacle!

Carlos: That’s my master, he always tells the truth!

Xiaosi: ... That’s interesting...

Aurelio: is there an issue with the words coming off my tongue, con man?

Jenny: Heh... I think I see where Xiaosi is going with this. Monokuma!

Monokuma: Huh? Did you guys finally cut off the chatter and pick up a platter? Or can I go back to sleep.

Jenny: There’s no rule about how many people see the body, right? Yet, when Angel’s body was discovered, you waited until there were 3 people, but this time, you waited until 2 people found the body, Xiaosi and Vincent.

Monokuma: Did I? I could’ve sworn I waited for 3 people this time around too!

Cecilia: Three people? But only Vincent and Xiaosi found the body before the body discovery announcement!

Monokuma: Upupu... I think you all need to realize what’s actually going on here! And if you need to be reminded, only the blackened gets punished, the accomplice does not!

Xiaosi: Accomplice? So... we were wrong about the first person discovering the body... so anyone with one other person is suspicious!

Tara: Well fuck, Kourtney. Guess the jig is up.

Kourtney: H-huh? Tara, don’t joke around like that!

Cecilia: So it was either Tara and Kourtney, or Aurelio and Carlos.

Kourtney: P-please! It wasn’t us! We were only there at 8:45, there’s no way we could’ve done that!

Xiaosi: ... Are you positive?

Tara: The fuck, man? We investigated together!

Xiaosi: But the time of death isn’t listed, and when we talked to PoCA, it said the time of death was anywhere between 12 am and 10 am. So how do we know you guys aren’t lying?

Tara: Man, you’ve gotta be shitting me. How on earth would I have gotten that fucking Troperrorists potion, huh?

Kourtney: Y-yeah, he doesn’t even like us!

Aurelio: The only person the Great Aurelio cares about is the Great Aurelio!

Xiaosi: Wait... the potion... I see...

Jenny: Woah, his attitude totally changed.

Xiaosi: That’s right... it can’t be anyone other than them... but it’s not the one I was targeting before... If there are two people who can take the potion, then they wouldn’t have to deal with the side effects or use it again... so if one of them dropped him from the ceiling, they would get pinned with the murder, while the other one nailed him to the ceiling...

Aurelio: W-where are you going with this, you innocuous porcupine?

Xiaosi: I thought it was weird when you said you wouldn’t sully your hands in murder, then backtracked... and I also found it weird how you shut Carlos up before he has the chance to speak.

Cecilia: Ah, I see what’s going on. While we were focused on Aurelio, it was actually just an elaborate ruse.

Xiaosi: You see, the real blackened here... is Carlos Santiago!

Carlos: W-WHAT? M-master... stop these people with their insane accusations!

Aurelio: ... Where are you getting at, hmm? What proof do you have for this?

Xiaosi: My proof? ... Uh, yeah, right, my proof!

Jenny: Do you even have any proof?

Xiaosi: I... uhhh... well, the motive!

Tara: Holy shit, you are actually out of your mind.

Xiaosi: Carlos kills people so he can investigate their houses and send them to the afterlife later! H-he was probably trying to do the same thing to Craig.

Aurelio: What an unfortunate rebuttal. I, Aurelio, am appalled by such a short-sighted gesture at this ill-fitting attempt to pin my peon as the actual blackened.

Xiaosi: S-so that must make you the blackened!

Aurelio: That’s utter nonsense. What would I gain from killing someone stupid like Craig?

Vincent: You... take that back... you were the one who summoned me to the observatory in the first place!

Aurelio: ... Wait, what?

Vincent: Y-yeah... I got an emergency notification from The PoC. I brought it with me in case you tried to deny it. “Hahaha! Mangy Mutt, I shall bestow upon you a challenge, come to the Observatory and attempt to see the motive I have hidden in my back pocket! If you do not, your brother will die!”

Aurelio: B-brother?

Jenny: What?

Carlos: Oh, yes- I-I mean, WHAT? BROTHER?

Vincent: That was the motive for both myself and Craig. In fact, Overton is fake... that’s just a stage name. His real name is Craig Briggs, and he’s my younger brother.

Xiaosi: Holy shit... Now I understand why we didn’t find Craig’s motive... Vincent and him shared one...

Jackie: NOW THAT’S THE TRUE MEANING OF BURNTHERLY LOVE HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cecilia: Why did it matter if he was your brother?

Vincent: To prevent... this... if he had no relation to me, then... maybe they wouldn’t kill him... that was what I thought...

Jenny: Oh my god... that’s...

Kourtney: I-I... fuck, man...

Tara: Jesus... that’s my line, Kourtney!

Aurelio: Such an elaborate prank, I must say... except I didn’t write that letter...

Xiaosi: What do you mean?

Aurelio: I don’t sully my hands with machinery unless it’s a chemistry machine. Writing letters to anyone but myself is a waste of time, and most importantly, I wouldn’t give an inch of my life to challenge some low life scum like Vincent! He’s simply so far underneath me that I have not a single concern for him!

Carlos: M-master...?

Shirley: OOoooOOOhh... a subordinate x master ship tease? What fun! How incredibly sexy! ... But here’s the thing... did nobody else hear how Carlos reacted? He was all like “Oh, I’m going to tell them something! Oh wait, that might give away my position, I should lie and act surprised!” and it, like, totally failed.

Kourtney: ... Man, I really hate agreeing with her... but Carlos did say something that 100% gave everything away.

Carlos: Oh god no... no... no no NONONONONONONO!

Jenny: and now he’s off the chain.

Carlos: IT WAS AURELIO! HE TOLD ME TO DO IT! IT WAS HIS IDEA! HE’S THE MASTERMIND, SO I SHOULD BE FREEEEEEEEEE!

Tara: HA! YOU’RE OFF YOUR ROCKER MORE THAN BETTY FUCKING WHITE!

Jackie: EVEN MORE THAN RICK FLAIR’S BURNING PASSION FOR COOKING! OR HIS HAIR, SINCE IT RESEMBLES FIIIIIRRRREEEEE!

Carlos: No, nonononononono... you see, you see, YOU SEE... it was specified in the last trial, if someone dies, the mastermind of the plan is the blackened, right? So it can’t be ME! IT CAN’T!

Monokuma: Oh? I thought that was if there were two blackeneds!

Carlos: YES, RIGHT, THAT’S BECAUSE AURELIO IS ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO KILLED LUTHOR KRAEMER! HE-HE WASN’T EXECUTED, AURELIO KILLED HIM!

Aurelio: Shut the fuck up, Carlos.

Carlos: Y-Yes master.

Xiaosi: I’m sorry, but no. In fact, The way you’re acting... the letter... Aurelio’s weird ass personality... Even if it’s not enough evidence, I don’t think we can sit here and just let this one slide.

Cecilia: Voting time?

Tara: Hell yeah!

**Class Trial Ends**

As the anticipation and horror in our podiums rise, most of us vote for Carlos as the blackened. Even though we only have our instincts to trust, it’s a bit obvious who killed Craig Briggs. The revelation that Carlos knew Craig was Vincent’s brother was enough to push him over the edge, even if we didn’t get a chance to go through all the evidence.

We all watched in silence as each of the head sprites got put into a vial of chemicals on the screen, but the only one who survived was Carlos, who was chosen as the blackened, making us correct.

“Yep! You’re all correct! The true blackened of this case is, in fact, Carlos Santiago! Now, where in the world is he?” Monokuma chanted, laughing in the background.

Vincent immediate rammed Carlos up into the wall, angrier than we’ve ever seen him before, and stole something from his pocket. As he opened the piece of paper up, he immediately realized what his motive was.

“Carlos Santiago was never a real supernatural investigator. He was just a tech person for a real group of Ghost Hunters.” Vincent read off the paper before ripping it to shreds.

“D-damn it...” Carlos cried out, slowly breaking down more, “M-master told me my secret would never g-get revealed... I trusted m-master...”

“You absolute fool,” Aurelio paused, raising his voice, “I don’t give a single actual shit about who you are or what you’ve done, in fact, I was going to out you as the mastermind at the very end of the trial in any manner of speaking. Tired of being a sheep... wanting to be the master... You are truly pathetic. I only played along to see you fail. Even with that piece of shit device you created in school, the one where you could talk to dead people through electro transmission... that shit never worked.”

“T-talk to the dead?” I stuttered, trying to remember where I’ve heard that phrase before, or how I even know what Aurelio’s talking about.

“M-master...” Carlos cried, bowing at Aurelio’s knees for forgiveness.

“You are a weak, petty, shit excuse for a peon of mine. Rot in hell for all eternity.” Aurelio shouted.

“If you hate Carlos so much, why did you even bother to protect him when everyone started to suspect him?” Jenny shouted, clearly angry.

“Hmpf... You may not be able to teach an old dog new tricks, but at least he can still perform the old ones. I just wanted to see how far I could push you all before you figured it all out. Is that so bad? None of you petty imbeciles could even fathom the reasoning behind the fact that Craig was in the control room the entire time!”

“I won’t forgive... the first case was an accident... but Craig was my own brother. I’LL NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU!” Vincent shouted, getting out of his calm demeanor and showing his true colors.

“Are we all having a good time? You already know both the motives for this case, so how about we just start the execution? Huh? Because... I have a verrrry special punishment for Carlos Santiago, the Ultimate Supernatural Investigator!” Monokuma yelled, laughing loudly.

Soon, Carlos was gone. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen. But then, he appeared on the screen, surrounded by technology... and visible ghosts. Suddenly, a title showed up and music started playing again, with a ghostbusters-type ring to it.

The title finally appeared: Ultimate Supernatural Investigator Carlos Santiago Executed: Exile on Main Street.

Carlos was looking really, really freaked out. He kept switching channels, pressing buttons, and looking at EMPs to figure out what was going on. In the background, 3 different ghosts appeared, each one resembling someone who had already died. Angel, Luthor, and Craig. All of them were very aggravated. Carlos saw them and immediately started running. Through a scooby-doo like sequence, all of them started running through doorways in order to try and escape. Craig and Angel, Carlos, Carlos and Luthor, Luthor and Craig, Craig, Carlos, and Luthor, Angel with a gun, then, finally, All the ghost surrounded Carlos and started ripping his skin off his body. The music got louder, and his screams, although inaudible, got louder and louder until finally, all his skin was peeled off and the only thing that remained was his lifeless body, turned inside out. His Ghost had arisen, but the others left him in a circle of salt, rendering him unable to escape for eternity. The video zoomed out, as Carlos’s soul was left screaming and looking over his dead body... forever.

“F-f-FUCKING... That...” Jenny stuttered, unable to comprehend what just happened.

“That bastard... he deserved it. Stuck in that enclosed space for eternity... Just like Craig will be...” Vincent said, leaving the room and taking the elevator back up.

None of us knew what to say. Aurelio already said everything he needed to say, so he didn’t bother speaking another word. Everyone else couldn’t even fathom the possibility that Carlos was actually dead. We all just went back into the elevator and went back into our rooms.

Once I was there, I could barely sleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about Carlos’s execution. He was the only one here who never talked to anyone but Aurelio. There was also that weird thing during the trial when Cecilia spoke into my mind directly, like some kind of esper. I really need to talk to her about that, and then there’s that device that lets you talk to dead people. I had so many questions.

But I also had very little time.

**End of Day 4**

**Survivors Remaining: 10**


End file.
